SasoDei The Magic of Love
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara was your average college student, until he stumbles upon the world of magic. He and the irascible warlock by the name of Sasori must go on a difficult quest to break the curse on the necklaces that keep them together, but will love play a part?
1. Chapter 1

SasoDei

The Magic of Love

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Chapter One

"God dammit, un!" The sound of paper being crumpled up was heard along with the sound of it being discarded. A teen with long blonde hair was sitting at the base of a large oak tree, a sketch pad in his lap and a pencil in his hand. From far away the person would appear to be a girl but it was indeed a boy as their features showed anyway. And this teen's name was Deidara. "No," The blond mumbled, his azure eyes scanning at all the paper he'd just wasted. He couldn't give a flying shit about all the trees he'd 'killed'; he just wanted to get a good idea.

Deidara was currently in his first year of college, being nineteen, and he had an art project due in three days and he had yet to come up with a good idea. He decided to take a walk in the local forest, hoping to find inspiration but all he found was moss stains on his jeans and the usual trees.

Sighing, Deidara leaned his head back and stared up at the leaves of the oak tree. His hair got tangled in the bark and he quickly pulled it away, fixing his small ponytail. He pushed the fringe in front of his left eye behind his ear so that he could get a good look at the blank page, a canvas yet nothing came to mind to sketch. The project was supposed to be a painting but he had to sketch it first.

"Fuck it," Deidara muttered as he stood up and brushed his pants of any vegetation. He put his sketch book and pencil in his book bag before walking through the dense forest, leaving his failed sketches on the ground. A lot of the trees were deciduous but there were also pines and Deidara wondered how diverse this forest was.

He stopped and looked at a tree, until he realized that a painting of a tree was very boring and there were enough hippies in his class that were already painting trees. The blonde saw two trees that were oddly intertwined, though there was a gap between them that the blonde could probably just fit through.

Out of boredom he decided to test to see if he could squeeze through the gap. He managed to do so quite easily, and he shrugged before he continued to saunter through the forest. As Deidara continued to walk he noticed that nothing looked familiar. He turned 180degrees and found that he had never seen this part of the woods before.

Swearing lightly, Deidara continued to walk, wondering just where the hell he was. Taking out his cell phone, he saw there was no service and he sighed in irritation.

He walked on for what felt like forever but was shocked to see a house, right in the middle of a clearing, just…there. He had had no idea that anybody lived in these woods; well he assumed they lived there because there was a chimney and there was smoke curling up from the top. The sun was about to set so Deidara hurried over to the house, wondering if the current residents had a phone he could use.

Walking up to the house, he grimaced. It looked like it would collapse at any moment, along with the great nana that must have grown up in it. Who would live in such a dump? The outside of the house was wooden sidings which were painted white but it was obviously chipping away, showing the rotting wood beneath. There was moss on the roof as well as on the front porch, which was somewhat collapsed. The windows looked dirty against the red curtains from the inside of the house and Deidara was sure one of them was broken. All over the house there were imperfections but Deidara still wanted to go inside and ask to use a phone.

The blonde knocked on the door and waited for several seconds, but he guessed that no one was home. Deidara turned the handle but he was surprised to find that it wasn't locked. The nineteen year old entered the abode, met by the warmth of a fire which burnt in the fireplace.

Everything looked elegant and historic in the place, although aging books were spread everywhere. The pages were yellowing and crisp, giving the impression of age but also of care. Deidara frowned and shut the door behind him, moving to gaze at the contents of one of the books. He could not recognise the language of the text; it all looked like a bunch of hand written scribbles.

Deidara cringed in disgust once he realised that the writing had not been written in ink; it was written in blood.

Shit! He had to get out of there!

The blonde suddenly went cold as he caught onto the sound of disturbed leaf litter as someone walked closer and closer and closer…

Shit! It had to be the owner! The blonde scrambled frantically for the first hiding place that he could find; he quickly slid underneath a bed that was meticulously made. Underneath it was dusty, but the blonde bore it when he suddenly heard the door open.

The nineteen year old froze in terror, and through the reflection of a long mirror that was positioned on the wall he could see a hooded figure. The blonde was unable to see their face beyond the black cloak. Deidara heard the stranger give a sound of confusion, "…Peculiar…"

The blonde could tell just from the person's voice that they were a male, and Deidara felt his jackrabbit heartbeat slow down slightly as he listened to the velvety voice.

"…It must be nothing…" The blonde heard the sound of turning pages and he relaxed. Deidara resisted the sigh of relief and he looked to the side, turning ghost white once he caught onto the sight of three human skulls that were under the bed with him. They were staring at Deidara with menacing hollow eyes and the blonde was far too freaked out by the sight.

He screamed and scrambled out from under the bed, quickly getting to his feet. He accidentally bashed into a bookcase, rocking it roughly. Something that had been on one of the top shelves slipped and the next thing the blonde knew it was around his neck.

It was a necklace…And it was shrinking…!

Deidara turned to face the stranger, who was quite baffled by the suddenness of the blonde. They appeared to recover their senses and the nineteen year old heard the stranger uttering an unknown language. The cloaked figure brought a hand up and Deidara stared in absolute horror as a ball of lightning formed in the palm of the male's hand.

The blonde yelped as it was suddenly thrown at him, and he covered his head instinctively. He heard the stranger give a confused noise and Deidara slowly opened his eyes. The ball of lightning was floating in the air right in front of him, stopped by thin air, "What the…?"

The ball buzzed for several more seconds before suddenly vanishing, and Deidara's eyes widened as he looked down at the necklace that was around his neck. It had altered its size until it now sat snugly around the blonde's neck; he could breathe perfectly fine, but when he tried to pull it off it wouldn't budge.

The cold necklace grew comfortably warm around his neck, and the stranger was staring at the jewellery as well.

Deidara saw that the stranger was distracted and he ran over some clutter to get to another door in the house. Though as soon as he got about five meters away he felt the necklace get burning hot around his neck and he gave a panicked yelp, trying to get the burning metal off. He turned around and saw the owner of the house walking over to him, the burning sensation going away. He tried to run away again but was caught by his arm.

"Why are you in my house?" The stranger said with a thick accent as they grabbed him by both of his arms when Deidara tried to get away.

"I just wanted to borrow your phone, un! You can have your freaky junk back, just leave me alone!" The stranger tightened his grip on the blond and he scowled. Deidara was only able to see his mouth which scared him even more.

"Why do you have my necklace?" The stranger asked, his voice smooth but venomous.

"It fell on me! Let me go and I'll give it back, un!"

The stranger shoved the blond. "You're a stupid kid for thinking that I can get that necklace back."

Deidara was still too shocked. "What makes me stupid? Here," Deidara yelled as he tried to pull the necklace off only to see that it was smaller than before. "Wha..." He tried even harder and the stranger gave an irritated sigh.

"Thank you so much for ruining my life, you brat!" The man took off his cloak and Deidara was shocked to see that the man didn't look like some evil man like he had imagined. He had messy hair that was blood red and big brown eyes which looked dark against his pale skin. That was when Deidara saw that he was wearing an almost identical necklace. Deidara looked down to see that his was silver with blue in the middle, while the other man's was red in the middle; some special stone? "Stay where you are and don't touch anything," The man commanded as he began to walk away to get something but stopped once both of their necklaces grew hot. Deidara gave another yelp and the redheaded man came back. "Never mind, follow me." Deidara was still afraid of what would happen but slowly he followed the man. "Hurry up!" He barked, his accent thickening with anger.

Deidara quickly scurried over to the redhead, still shocked as he saw more of his surroundings. There were some charms on the walls, the floor was cluttered with more things than he saw before and he saw a stove in the corner of the room with something cooking in a pot. Deidara scowled and the man just grabbed his arm, angered by the pace they were going at.

"I told you to hurry up!" The male pulled him along, grabbing a basket that was full of forget-me-not flowers. They stopped once they reached the cooking pot and the red head let go of Deidara's arm as he pulled the lid from the make-shift cauldron. "This was supposed to be my dinner, but this takes priority…Let's see…Two forget-me-not flowers…" The red head dropped two into the pot, "Ashes of a cremated animal…" He pulled a container from what appeared to be a spice-rack and he tipped some of the contents inside.

The male continued to name off random ingredients that made the blonde's head spin, before he suddenly felt a sharp pain as the stranger pulled a piece of hair out before proceeding to pull out one of his own. He dropped both hairs into the pot before taking hold of a wooden spoon, and the blonde made a move to bolt for the door.

"Haulog jupc xat trot (Stop where you are)." The words sizzled in the air and the blonde suddenly found that they were wrapped around him, halting his motions. He tried to continue to flee, but he couldn't even move a single muscle. The red head gave a growl of irritation and moved in front of the blonde, taking a tight hold of his ear. The spell immediately broke at the feeling of pain and Deidara yelped at the ache, though the other male soon let go. "Idiot! Stop doing that!" He gave the blonde a hit on the head with the wooden spoon and Deidara hissed, "You must be thick if you haven't realised what the hell has happened by now!"

"I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO FUCKING IDEA AS TO WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" The blonde snarled at the red head, "LET ME GO YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPER!"

The older male gave a groan and shook his head in ire, "I'm not a kidnapper; you broke into _my_ house! And now you're wearing the other cursed necklace, Brat! I couldn't let you go as much as I wanted to – and believe me, I want you gone!" The red head sneered and dragged the younger male back over to the pot, "Shrotiv keh Konan (Show me Konan)."

The liquid of the pot began to swirl in a circular fashion, glowing different colours before it suddenly stopped. Deidara stared in utter shock as a woman's countenance appeared within the liquid; she had bright blue hair with a small plant pot on her head. A white rose was growing out of the pot, thorns shining dangerously. "Sasori!" The female grinned at him, "So nice of you to call! How's life?"

"Shut up, Konan!" Sasori sneered at the bluenette and yanked the blonde into sight, "This Brat broke into my house and now he is wearing the other cursed necklace that you gave me seven years ago – for my eighteenth birthday."

"You mean the set of two? And you put one of them on before I had time to tell you that they were cursed?" She grinned at the red head, "Man, that kid is hawt! You always were the lucky one, Sasori~ Are you calling to thank me?"

"No! I want these things off!" He shoved the confused blonde out of the picture, but not too far away. "How do we get them off?"

The bluenette's smile faded and she looked thoughtful. She placed a hand on her chin and looked at Sasori. "... No clue." Deidara peeked over at the cauldron, wanting to see what was going on. Konan's grin returned and she waved. "Hello, Sasori's hawt boyfriend!"

Sasori snarled and shoved the blonde out of the picture again. "Hey, un!" Deidara protested. He was in this messed up situation too, so he should be able to see this chick!

"I know you know how to get these things off, Konan," Sasori near snarled. "You made them and-"

"Okay, okay!" Konan exclaimed, holding her hands up in defence. "Sure, I know how to get them off, but it's really complicated... So you two should come over for tea now! Bye!"

Sasori's eyes widened. "Konan-"

"Chaypfar! (Goodbye!)" And the liquid turned back to its original colour of murky brown.

Sasori swore in the unknown language and Deidara flinched. "Look, I didn't mean to intrude on your freaky life, but why can't you get them off, un? I have to get home and-" The redhead turned his hateful eyes on Deidara.

"I can't because they are cursed! I have already said this before, Brat!" The redhead groaned and grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him over to the door that Deidara had tried to run to before. Sasori opened it and it revealed a closet. He quickly pulled on a random cloak, before dragging the blond outside.

"Hey! I have to go home, un!" The blonde pulled away and glared at the redhead. "Do your creepy magic and get this off!" He sat down on the dry leaves and twigs, crossing his arms.

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "Leiple keh (Follow me)." Deidara's eyes widened when his body gave a sudden jerk so that he was now standing. The redhead began walking away and Deidara followed against his will.

"Hey, stop, un!"

Sasori groaned. "Won Silell (Be quiet). You're honestly making me waste my magic, Brat." The duo continued to walk, Deidara trying to protest most of the time. After a while Deidara saw that he and Sasori were leaving the forest to cross the road. Deidara tried his best to make a sound and to move on his own, but there were no cars on the road. They went back into the forest and Deidara mentally groaned.

They had been walking for god-knows-how-long when they suddenly came upon a giant spider's web. Sasori stopped in front of it and Deidara stared in horror as an enormous spider crawled down to the centre. It had a pattern on its abdomen that looked like a grinning demonic face. Its real mouth moved and the blonde listened as it spoke the odd language in a harsh voice, "Tra ro jan byninlettura? (What is the password?)"

Deidara's face paled but Sasori seemed absolutely unaffected by the sight, "Jan byninlettura ro 'Konan ro orapy' (The password is 'Konan is great')…" The red head pursed his lips in annoyance at the girl's stupid idea of a joke.

"Xat trot yetta; xat nir og jan homca rf jan White Rose Witch (You are correct; you may enter the abode of the White Rose Witch)." The spider crawled partly downwards before taking hold of a string of its web, pulling it upwards to reveal that a house sat beyond the opening, despite the fact that behind the web there was none.

Sasori walked through the portal and Deidara followed behind him against his will, "Remind me to cast an amnesia spell on you after we get these damn necklaces removed." The blonde gave a sneer but he still could not talk, instead taking in the sight of the house.

It looked like an average cottage with a garden of flowers out the front – specifically a garden of thorn bushes with brilliant white roses blossoming across the green foliage. Homely smoke rose from the chimney and the door opened up to reveal the woman from the cauldron.

She still had blue hair with the small plant pot sitting on top of her head. The white rose that bloomed from the soil was almost luminescent, far more bleached in appearance than all the other roses. Konan wore an extremely odd dress – it had thin lacy straps and her clothes were a Lolita type of fashion. The dress was a mix of white and black that suddenly spread into a bell-like shape at her waist. The rim of the upside-down-teacup-looking dress ended at her knees with a pair of high leather boots.

"SASORI!" The bluenette gave a wide Cheshire grin and ran to them, pulling the red head into a tight embrace, "I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU!" No matter how frantic her motions were the plant pot stayed stuck to her head, as if by magic…

Sasori sneered and pushed the girl off of him, Konan immediately waltzing around him until she was in front of Deidara. "And you must be the hawt boyfriend! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Konan; the White Rose Witch!" She grinned at him before giving a blink, quickly rolling her eyes, "Sasori; don't play with your boyfriend! Xat nir talch (You may speak)."

Deidara suddenly felt the force that was holding his mouth suddenly vanish, and he said the first thing that came to mind, "What the fuck…?"

"Awww~ He's so cute when he's flustered!" Konan turned and did a spin around the red head, "You really snagged a nice one, Sasori~ So how did you managed to get the necklace on him?"

Sasori gave a harsh growl, "He broke into my house and stole it."

"I did not, un!" Deidara gave a snarl, though he still did not have control of his limbs, "I went inside searching for a phone because I got lost! Then I saw that your books were fucking written in blood and I heard someone approaching so I hid under the bed, un. Then I saw three fucking skulls and I bashed into a bookshelf! Next thing I knew this thing was around my neck and I couldn't take it off!"

The red head scoffed and Konan blinked in surprise, turning to Sasori, "Three skulls? I've heard of people having skeletons in their closets, but under the bed?"

"They aren't mine." Sasori sneered in distaste, "I borrowed them from Hidan a year ago for a spell, but I have not had the chance to perform it yet. Now tell me how the fuck do we break this curse?"

Konan rolled her eyes before giving a grin, "Let's go inside; I have a book on enchantments and there is a page on breaking the Kestay Lovrog (Locked Together) curse! Come on!" The girl bounded forwards to the house and Sasori followed behind her. Deidara had no choice but to follow, his limbs still not under his own control.

Before Deidara even set foot inside the cottage, the scent of honey and something else practically hit him in the face. He had no idea what the other smell was but he almost stopped resisting so that he could get closer to the cottage. Once he got inside, he saw the walls decorated with all sorts of charms, dried flowers that he had never seen and paintings. He turned his eyes to another part of the cabin and saw where the smell was coming from. There was a cauldron like pot over a small fire and the essence was coming from there.

Konan caught his gaze and smiled. "Oh that? That's a spell I've been working on for a while now," She said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "I'm pretty sure it's like a poison or something, but I can't remember. I just started mixing things that smelled good." She shrugged. "Come and sit down." Konan led them to a couch and Sasori sat down, Deidara having no choice but to sit down next to him. "Would you like some tea?"

Sasori sneered and gave an irritated sigh. "Get these things off, Konan," He demanded, pulling the silver chain to emphasize his point.

The bluenette sighed. "We're all out of mint, Sasori. How about butterscotch?" Konan snapped her fingers and the teapot on the table floated off and hovered above some teacups already set out for some guests. "Margakil (Butterscotch)," She said casually, walking away afterwards. The teapot poured the drink and Deidara stared wide eyed. After it was done, it floated back to the table and sat upon the surface.

Sasori gave another sigh as he picked up his tea cup, taking a sip. He looked at the blond with narrowed eyes. "Sippku (Drink)." Deidara gave a sudden jerk forward and he took the cup almost forcefully. He almost burned his face, but the rim landed against his lips and he practically chugged the drink down, chocking half way through. He coughed as it was all done and Sasori set his drink down.

Konan reappeared with a large book and she set it against the coffee table, making a loud thud. She opened it to a random page and a bird flew out, startling Deidara. Konan giggled and waved her hand a little, "It's fine, that's just a left over spell," She reassured. "Now," She said to herself as she began going to random bookmarks. "I know the spell is in here."

Deidara blinked. "What spell, un?"

Konan looked up and smiled. "The spell I used to make those necklaces you two look so good in," She chirped.

"Why did you even give me those necklaces?" Sasori asked, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat.

The bluenette giggled. "I knew you had to meet someone eventually and I thought this was a good way." She shrugged.

"Yes, making cursed necklaces is the best way to get a partner," Sasori commented sarcastically.

"Well Sakon and Ukon liked them." She pouted and the flower on her head drooped sullenly, "Even though they didn't become boyfriends."

"They didn't become boyfriends because they are brothers, and the reason why they liked them so much is because they share one body! They can't even get five metres apart so they don't know the affects of the curse."

Konan giggled and waved a hand, "Gawd; you're so uptight, Sasori!" The bluenette looked at the blonde, still grinning, "What's your name anyway?"

The nineteen year old was still feeling quite dizzy after chugging down the cup of hot tea, and he coughed lightly before speaking, "Deidara Iwa…Can you tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Oh; that's easy! You and Sasori are wearing cursed necklaces; basically you can't move outside of five metres of each other. If you do then the necklaces heat up and shrink until they melt your heads clean off of your shoulders!" Deidara paled at the sound of that; the shit had really hit the fan. "But worry not; it should say in this book how to get rid of the spell!"

"Good; the sooner these come off the better." Sasori sneered and watched as Konan finally found the page within her large book of enchantments.

"Here we are! The Kestay Lovrog (Locked Together) Curse!" She grinned and sat down on a chair and began to read from it, translating the words into English. "How to break the Locked Together Curse…In order to break this spell, one must find the Sword of Summoning. After retrieving this artefact, then you must call forth the Lord of Wind. Present to him a Rose of Being, grown by the White Rose Witch…Oh!" She grinned at them both, "I have that!" Konan smirked at them more, "And then after you present it to him; presto! The spell is broken and you can go on with your happy little lives~"

"The Sword of Summoning…Where is that?" Sasori frowned lightly; he had heard the name before but he didn't know much about it.

"I think it is a two days trek…Perhaps three…You can ask Hiruko to send you to the Evergreen Forest; that is where your journey must begin. You cannot use any teleportation magic once you pass through the portal so you will have to go on foot from there…Plus the spell that you have on your boyfriend will also disappear once you go through the portal, so you gotta be careful to stay close~ Make your way through the Evergreen Forest, and you will soon reach a place called the Fox's Seal. You will encounter a great evil inside, so be ready…You must kill it and then retrieve the Sword of Summoning."

Konan stood, as did the red head - which of course meant that the blonde was forced to stand as well. "But first you need to give us the Rose of Being." Sasori frowned lightly and the bluenette giggled in response.

"Of course!" She led them both out of the house to her large garden of white and green. "But your boyfriend has to choose; which one is the Rose of Being, Deidara?" The bluenette turned to the blonde and tapped him on the nose, "Xat nir loomo (You may move)."

The blonde almost fell over as he suddenly regained use of his body, but the red head grabbed him by the back of his shirt, righting him, "…So after we do this quest shit, I can go home? I have an art assignment due in three days, un, and I'll be killed if I don't do it."

"Of course, Brat." Sasori gave him a slow look of irritation, "But I'm going to put an amnesia spell on you to make you forget afterwards." Deidara nodded and the red head sighed, "Now choose which one is the Rose of Being; the sooner these necklaces are off the better."

The blond looked at all of the roses and blanched. "I don't know which one is the 'Rose of Being'," He said truthfully. He looked at Konan and Sasori who were just watching him. Konan made a hand gesture for him to go forward and Sasori just glared at him.

Turning back to the garden, Deidara looked at all of the roses and gulped. He began walking around, trying to find any rose that popped out at him but all of them looked the same. He began walking around, touching the tops of roses lightly with his fingertips, not feeling that any of them was the rose that he was looking for.

He groaned and turned back to Konan and Sasori. "Hurry up, Brat." The blond returned the redhead's glare and turned to Konan.

"I can't find..." He stared at the rose in the flowerpot on Konan's head and quickly plucked it.

"Hey!" Konan reached for the rose and Deidara held it away from her.

"I choose my rose, un," He said confidently.

Konan stopped and sighed. "Darn, I thought you wouldn't figure it out," She sighed. "Well you found it! Do you two want to stay for more tea before you have to go?"

"No!" Sasori barked as he grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him from the garden, back to the cottage and outside. "I want to get this done as quickly as possible."

"Okay!" Konan yelled after them. "Use protection!" Deidara looked back at the woman disgusted, only to have a shield thrown at his face.

"Ow, fuck, un!" He stopped to rub his now sore nose and Sasori growled. "Why did you throw a shield at my face?"

"I said, 'Use protection'." Konan put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Do you think I'm _that _perverted...? Well I am, but that shield is for mortals who need protection from strong magic. Sasori has his own spells to protect him, but you're just a weak human so this will help! YAY I'M AWESOME!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and picked up the shield. He took out a scroll from his cloak and opened it. "Selavi (Seal)." The shield disappeared into the magic paper and Deidara sighed. He didn't even bother to be shocked anymore. "Let's go," The redhead said, putting the scroll back into his cloak.

"Have fun, you two!" Konan yelled as she waved. "And don't forget the condoms!"

Deidara blanched, wondering what was wrong with the witch. He had just met Sasori a couple of hours ago and they were obviously not attracted to each other…Although, the red head _was_ quite attractive…The blonde quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought, looking towards the rose.

"Wait, un…What do I do with this rose?" He stopped and Konan gave an exclamation of remembrance, bounding over to the duo.

"Here!" She took the rose for the blonde and held it within her hands, wrapping them around it, "Hapky tero shacker (Change this form)~" Konan pulled her hand away and the Rose of Being had been replaced by a small white ring. "Put this on; don't worry, it isn't cursed! Once you need the Rose, then you say the words 'Nin jan lamli (Find the light)' and it will once again turn into its true form~" The bluenette gave the blonde the ring and he cautiously put it on, testing several times to make sure that it didn't become attached to his fingers.

"Enough Konan." Sasori sent her a sharp annoyed glare, "Tell me what the password is for the Evergreen Forest Portal; Hiruko really needs to remember people's faces."

"Of course!" She gave a smirk, "The password is 'Howl spo jan taly behstall unta ceruob a agges (How did the story become once upon a time)'."

"Good, now come on Brat." Sasori dragged the blonde off and they exited the portal, returning to the forest. Immediately the red head spun them around and the entrance to Konan's house slowly disappeared, the last glimpse of her waving vanishing several seconds later.

Hiruko – the spider – gave a rough gasp, waiting for further direction. "Ro teat riir (Is that all)?"

"Taenf wu ya jan Evergreen Forest (Take us to the Evergreen Forest). Jan byninlettura ro 'Howl spo jan taly behstall unta ceruob a agges' (The password is 'How did the story become once upon a time')."

The spider gave a few clicking noises, looking at them with beady eyes before crawling up slightly, taking hold of a new piece of thread from its web, "Xat trot yetta; xat nir og jan Evergreen Forest (You are correct; you may enter the Evergreen Forest)." Hiruko pulled the thread back, opening up another portal that led to a thickly forested area that didn't look that different from the forest they were currently in.

"Come on, Brat." Sasori dragged the blonde through the portal, both feeling a faint rush of wind pass as they moved into the new location. It was a wind that lessened magic powers subtly, and it was mostly felt by the red head.

He coughed a few times and quickly caught his breath; he still had a lot of magic for summoning weapons and for protection, but none of his controlling powers or teleportation spells would work in this place. Sasori turned back to see that the blonde was a little dizzy, but other than that he was fine.

"Let's go; we're headed for the Fox's Seal, which should be about a two or three days walk from this location. In the meantime it will take Hiruko the same amount of days to spin a new portal into his web, one close to the Seal. That way once we finish this quest we won't have to go through the long trek back to this portal. Got it?"

"I think so; it is quite a lot of information for someone who woke up this morning depressed just because they couldn't think about what to draw…Happy fucking days, un…" Sasori scoffed and began to drag the blonde behind him through the woods.

The Evergreen Forest was dark at the moment and awfully foggy. Every few seconds there was the sound of something scurrying across the forest floor but Sasori never payed any attention to it. Deidara could barely see the moon so there was very little light and he wondered how Sasori knew where he was going.

"Are we going to walk the whole night, un?" Deidara asked as he heard something howl. He crept closer to the redhead, only to have him stop so he bumped into him.

Sasori looked irritated as he stared down at the blond. "Yes, I don't care if you are tired, I want these stupid things off. Now let's go," He ordered and began to drag the blond behind him once more.

Deidara frowned and shivered as a chill went pass them. He really should've brought a jacket. "How can you see anything?" He asked, squinting.

Sasori's eyes narrowed back at the blond. "When you're mind is adjusted to magic you can see things others don't. Humans just ignore the things they see and blame it on the lighting. The fact that you were able to find my house is a miracle."

Deidara glared at the redhead, though they continued to walk. "I am not a boring human," He protested. "I'm an artist, un." He gave a smug smile. "We see things differently."

Sasori looked at the blond cautiously. "Really now? Well then I guess since you have amazing eyes you can cast spells? I'm sure you can summon things to your command."

Deidara scowled at the older male. "No, I'm not a freak like you, un. I think outside the hexagon and create art."

"Yes, that's why you were in the woods littering and swearing because you can't draw a damn thing." Sasori took a sharp turn and Deidara had to catch himself against the redhead's back.

"No! I just needed some inspiration. But inspiration is like true art," Deidara said enthusiastically. Sasori raised a red brow. "It's fleeting, transient. True art is something beautiful that's there one second and gone the next."

The redhead's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "Are you serious? You think art is something like... that? You are the craziest human I have ever met! Art is obviously eternal. Something magnificent that can be seen by all generations and ages. That's true art," Sasori justified, looking as proud as ever.

Deidara blushed in anger and sneered at the older male. "Oh yeah? What were you doing spying on me?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "I just happened to walk by you, but you're 'amazing' eyes didn't even see me."

The blonde blinked in surprise before scowling, "Well isn't that just convenient, un? How come I didn't see you then but I saw you when I reached your house?"

The red head frowned and they started walking again, "People can usually see my house in the condition that they pass through the portal that leads to my house…Similar to how Hiruko is the gateway to Konan's home…My portal is between two trees that are quite close together – so close that people generally wouldn't go between them." He shrugged and gave a slow scowl, "But you must have done so…And you said earlier that you saw that my books were written in blood? Well then you must have seen the actual text; it's an ancient language and just by gazing at it for a few seconds one would be able to perceive strong sources of magic, including me, Konan and even Hiruko."

"Whatever, un; I still stick by the fact that it's because I'm an artist." Sasori scoffed and they reached a clearing that seemed quite peaceful, "That's it, un!" Deidara stopped walking and the red head also halted, sending the blonde a sharp look. "I'm tired and I don't care if you're not, I need to sleep!"

The blonde dropped down onto the ground, crossing his arms stubbornly. Sasori gave a loud growl of frustration, "You're so annoying!"

"I'm tired, my legs are killing me, and I am dying from starvation! We are stopping for the night and I am not moving from this spot until you agree." Deidara sneered and heard the red head give a harsh sigh.

"…Fine." He shook his head before he also sat down, pulling a small book from his cloak. Deidara watched with suspicious interest as the red head began to read from it in the strange language. He was shocked when a fire suddenly appeared and the red head closed the book. "This is a magic flame; it will protect us from the creatures of the night that lurk in these woods." Deidara blinked and looked around, thinking for a moment that he saw a pair of yellow eyes watching them from the dark forest that sat outside of the clearing. There was the sound of rustling and whatever it was fled at the sight of the fire.

"…Can you magic us up some food, un?" Deidara's stomach rumbled to prove the fact that he was hungry.

Sasori gave a slight frown, "No…But I have this." The red head put the book away and he pulled out a small bag. From inside of it he took out two seeds and he blew of them lightly. The two pips shook slowly and began to grow, morphing until they had grown into two ripe red fruits.

"Apples?" Deidara took one and bit into it, finding that it really was just a normal apple, "…I was expecting some kind of exotic fruit, like a cross between a watermelon and a grape…Or something that tasted like chicken…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled his cloak off, revealing that he didn't wear a shirt beneath. "You have issues, Brat…" Deidara stared at the older male's chest, or specifically at the various scars that he possessed; a lot of them looked like burn scars, though the skin wasn't constricted. Sasori caught onto the look and frowned lightly, "Sometimes spells backfire, and the caster becomes the one who gets burnt."

Deidara soon turned his gaze to the fire, not knowing what to say. He took another bite of his apple, chewing it slowly. He honestly didn't want to be involved in any of this at all, though he couldn't just leave. A few minutes went by as Sasori also ate his apple, soon finishing it and throwing it into the magic fire.

"Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow," Sasori said, as he lied down on the ground, his hands behind his head.

Deidara stared at him. "You aren't cold, un?" Sasori was near the fire, but Deidara was closer, obviously wanting to get warmer.

The redhead cast the blonde a sideways glance. "No," He answered simply.

Deidara almost pouted but he scooted closer to the fire. "Can I use your robe then, un?"

Sasori scoffed. "It's a cloak, and no you can't. I have scrolls and weapons in there and I can't have you dying on me." He rolled over so his back was facing the blonde. "Go to bed," He ordered.

The younger male frowned. "Fine... Good night, un." Deidara lied down and tried to sleep but found he was still cold. "... How are you warm?"

Sasori groaned. "I just am." The blonde scoffed and held himself up with his elbow.

"Well since you're warm can I sleep next to you?" The blonde already began to move closer to the redhead, but he was stopped.

"No, I don't want any contact with you." Sasori almost looked disgusted. "Sleep by the fire and you'll be fine."

Deidara glared at the redhead. "Just because I'm human?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes, now leave me alone, okay?"

The blond gave a small sigh. "What damage am I going to do? You're obviously more powerful than me," Deidara explained in a mockery tone. "And I'm going to forget it anyway, so there's no need to worry, un."

"I have my dignity, Brat. Now stop complaining and get to sleep." Deidara sneered and got to his feet, much to the red head's shock. The blonde began to traipse away from Sasori, soon reaching the boundary of five metres, looking back at the red head, "…You wouldn't dare…"

"I will if you don't let me." Sasori glared at him for several seconds before giving a harsh sigh.

"Fine then; just let me get to sleep!" Deidara brightened up as he won the argument and he traipsed back over to the red head, collapsing onto the ground. Sasori mumbled something and pulled the blonde's back against his chest, putting his arms around the nineteen year old.

The older male was pleasantly warm and Deidara immediately felt the icy chill disappear. Even the necklaces seemed to grow slightly warmer, and the blonde gave a small sigh of content, "Thanks, un."

"Don't mention it…" Sasori gave a low growl, "Seriously; if you mention it then I will kill you." Deidara rolled his eyes but he was too comfortable to complain. The blonde soon fell asleep in the soft glow of the magic flame and the older male's arms.

-x-

The blonde awoke slowly to find that it was even warmer than it had been last night. "…" Deidara slowly opened his eyes to find that the red head was still sleeping, and during the course of the night the blonde had rolled over. He now had his arms wrapped around the red head, with his face buried in the older male's neck. Deidara could feel the warmth of Sasori's own necklace and things seemed nice…

The red head seemed to wake up at around the same time, as he gave a soft groan and began to move slightly. Sasori gave a yawn and the next moment the blonde was pushed away from him, "It's morning now; let's get going."

The red head stood up and pulled his cloak back on while the blonde sat up. Deidara watched as Sasori spoke several words in the odd language and the fire disappeared. The blonde swallowed faintly; what if they were attacked by something while they were walking?

"Hurry up, Brat." Sasori shot the blonde an annoyed look and Deidara got to his feet, stretching his limbs. "We still have two days of travelling until we get to the Fox's Seal…" The red head looked around the clearing, narrowing his eyes slightly, "We can't stay in one spot for far too long; the creatures will gather if we stay in one place for too long…I would rather avoid fighting if at all possible."

Sasori began walking and Deidara followed, his stomach giving a grumble. "Do you have anything else to eat, un? That apple wasn't very filling." The fog had cleared some and the blond could see things much better now. He walked beside Sasori and waited for him to say something. "Hey," He called out. "Don't ignore me," He said pouting.

The redhead scoffed and reached into his cloak. "You have to know how to ration things, Brat." He pulled out two more of the pips and blew on them like last time. This time it turned into an orange. "Here," He said handing it to the blonde. "We won't eat again till sundown or until we find food."

Deidara nodded and took the orange, peeling it as they walked. Once he saw what was inside he exclaimed in disgust. "Yech! I don't want a grapefruit, un!" He gave a small glare towards the redhead who ate a slice of the red fruit, skin and all.

"Too bad, Brat. Eat it." He ate another slice and Deidara grimaced as he saw the fruit. He hated grapefruit! It was sour and sticky and gross! Sighing, he cut the fruit in half and ripped off one slice, trying to get the skin off. As soon as that was done he began to eat the slice but the sourness made him cringe. "Do you want to eat or not?" Sasori asked, casting the blonde a sideways glance.

Deidara gave a small grumble as he continued to eat. After a few minutes they were both done and they threw the remains into a nearby bush. Every few minutes Deidara heard something scurrying on the forest floor, or something flying and screeching from above and he was beginning to think someone was following them. "What's in this forest, un?"

Sasori shrugged. "A lot of things." He stopped and pointed to a plant. "That's a fern and that's-"

"I mean like monsters or something," The blonde interjected, as he crept closer to the redhead. "I think something's following us," He confessed. The redhead gave another shrug.

"I'm sure it'll go away soon. It was even with us when we slept."

Deidara's eyes widened and they continued to walk. "Why didn't you kill it or something, un?"

Sasori eyed the blond. "Because I don't need any rabbits at the moment."

"If it is just a rabbit then why would it be following us?" He gazed behind them, seeing a bush shudder not too far away, though he didn't see anything. "This place is creepy; I know that you can see everything because you're a fucking wizard-"

"Actually I'm a warlock…" Sasori frowned lightly, "…It sounds cooler than wizard…" Deidara sneered and he jumped at the sound of something giving a fierce growl not to far away, bumping into the red head. "Geez! Here!"

Sasori turned around and suddenly pulled the younger male close, unexpectedly pressing their lips together. One arm wrapped around Deidara's waist while the other moved to the back of his head so that the blonde could not pull away. The younger male muffled a protest, but soon it died down as he melted into the kiss. He felt the red head slide his tongue into his mouth and Deidara immediately submitted, letting Sasori have full access while wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

He could taste the magic that the older male possessed; it crackled across his tongue pleasurably and Deidara gave a slow moan, going weak at his knees. Soon Sasori pulled away and Deidara slowly opened his eyes, hissing lightly at the brightness.

The fog had strangely vanished.

"There," Sasori let go of the blonde, scowling darkly at him, "I've given you the temporary ability to see all magical entities. Now stop complaining." The red head turned and continued walking, though Deidara was still shocked.

"What the fuck was that for?" The blonde sneered in embarrassment, flushing at the same time.

Sasori scoffed and stopped walking again, shooting Deidara an irritated glare, "I gave you the ability of sight temporarily." He gave a sigh, "There are two ways in which one can gain permanent magic powers. The first is to be born into it such as with Konan and I, while the second way is to have sex with a witch or a warlock – albeit powers gained by the latter method can be taken away by the one who bestowed the powers." The red head sneered lightly, "By kissing you I have transferred some of my magic prowess to you as well. But it is only enough to allow you sight and it won't last long."

Deidara frowned at the oddity, looking behind him, finally being able to see the culprit; it wasn't actually a rabbit. It was a weasel. The creature was dark grey with a long body and a pair of black eyes. Its nose twitched and the weasel intently crawled forward towards the blonde.

The male was about to lean down in order to pet the creature, when the red head quickly stepped in front of him. "Stop; it is magic…You have no idea what its intentions are."

The rodent immediately stopped and twitched its nose, scratching the ground unthreateningly a few times. It blinked twice and took several steps backwards while still staring up at them. "…I think it wants us to follow it…"

The weasel gave a few eager nods of recognition, "I don't care; we don't have time for this."

"It needs our help, un." Deidara frowned at the rodent as it began to scurry off, and the blonde evaded the older male's grip, starting to run after it. Sasori – not wanting to experience the pain and constriction of their necklaces – began to follow the blonde, managing to keep within the five metre mark at all times.

Sasori sneered; he knew for a fact that they were now off of the natural path, and he began to utter a few charms of protection as they ran forward.

Soon they reached an almost-empty clearing that had a tiny pond sitting at its centre. Sasori frowned lightly; it seemed out of place. The weasel stopped in front of the pond and looked up at the duo, nose twitching. There was a single fish within the water. Sasori gave a slow blink as he recognised the sense within the air. "…An enchantment…" The rodent looked directly at him and gave a very slow nod, "This weasel and this fish are cursed."


	2. Chapter 2

SasoDei

The Magic of Love

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Chapter Two

Deidara blinked a few times at the weasel and he saw it. It was like there was a seal wrapping around the rodents body and it gave another sniff. "Um, okay. Can you fix it, un?" He looked at the fish which was swimming in circles before looking up expectantly.

"Temporarily," The redhead answered as he kneeled on the ground. "The enchantment is connected to the both of them so it's harder to break the curse." He sighed and looked at the fish. "They're warlocks, that's for sure," He mumbled. Clearing his throat, Deidara looked at him excitingly. "Sran jan Selavi Troric Suron Mitro Cu (Break the Seal Which Binds These Two)."

Deidara looked at the weasel which started writhing and the fish that stopped swimming. They both began to grow, the weasel losing its fur and becoming a pale man with black hair. The fish also turned into a man but he had blue skin; Deidara thought it might have been a side affect from being a fish…Maybe? He looked at the men and realized they were naked. His cheeks flushed, and he turned away quickly as they stood up.

"Thank you for helping us," The weasel said. "Most witches and warlocks ignore us." He brushed some dirt off of his arms, not caring that he was stark naked. Deidara caught a peek and realized that - even being a weasel - he still looked like he was in peak condition.

"Yeah, some people just throw bread in the pond. I hate bread," The blue man muttered. He walked out of the water and Sasori sighed. He took a scroll out of one of his many pockets and opened it.

"Unselavi (Unseal)." In an instant clothes began to appear and he handed them to the duo. "If you want that curse to be fully lifted you'll have to go to the Fox's Seal with us," He said, pointing a thumb back at the blonde. "We have a small problem as well." The fish put his pants on and the weasel got fully dressed.

The weasel's eyes, now red, scanned the two men. Deidara turned back around and rubbed the back of his head giving a small smile. "Hi, un." He waved his hand and no one moved.

The fish broke into a toothy grin, showing off his sharp teeth. "A human, huh? That's who noticed us?" He chuckled and put his shirt on. "I'm guessing you gave him the sight?"

The redhead sighed, "Unfortunately."

Deidara blushed once more and he cleared his throat, now looking at the duo again. "What are your names, un?"

The weasel looked at the blond with a stoic look. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Kisame Hoshigaki," The fish chuckled.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna," the red head tilted his head slightly, "and this is Deidara. We're on our way to the Fox's Seal to undo the curse on these necklaces. With them on we cannot move outside of five metres of each other." Kisame snickered and Sasori rolled his eyes, "We already have the Rose of Being; that should be enough for the Lord of Wind to undo both of our curses…So what happened to you?"

They all began to walk forwards, back to the natural path without encountering anything too vicious. "We were on our way to the Fox's Seal," Itachi shrugged lightly, "but we ran into another warlock who was after the creature's treasure hoard. Kisame and I were sent by Lord Pein – king of all magic users - to slay the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that lurks within the cave, but the other warlock by the name of Jiraiya believed that we were going to steal the heavenly riches that the Fox is said to guard."

Kisame gave an ironic smirk, "So he cursed us both in a conjoined spell. Itachi became a weasel and I turned into a fish; I think it has been roughly one year since then." He shrugged lightly and showed them all a tattoo of a lock on his left arm, "This is the curse; Itachi has an identical marking. We need to find the key to break it. Jiraiya took the key with him, and neither of us knows where he has run off to, or even if he is still alive."

"Konan said that we would have to vanquish an evil inside of the cave," Sasori gave a slow blink, "I guess that that means the Fox is still alive. If this Jiraiya didn't succeed in killing it, then perhaps it is he who met his demise. The key may be in the Fox's Seal; and if not then I'm sure that the Lord of Wind shall be able to help."

Itachi gave a slow nod, "You are both correct and incorrect. The key may be there, but using it is the only way in which this spell can be broken. This 'Lord of Wind' wouldn't be able to do so as it is a tattooed curse; cursed jewellery - such as what you possess - is a completely different type of spell."

Deidara gave a frown and they finally reached the pathway, continuing their long trek, "We have to fight a giant Nine Tailed Demon Fox? That is fine and dandy for all of you; I mean you're all fucking wizards. But what about me? I sure as shit can't defend myself if I get attacked, un."

"We have the shield that Konan gave you." Sasori gave him an irritated look, "You should be happy that I gave you the ability of sight; stop complaining." He turned to give Kisame and Itachi an impressed gaze, "You were sent by our Lord Pein, you say? That sounds like a highly prestigious quest."

"Yes," Itachi gave a slow nod, "Lord Pein wished for us to kill the Fox and to bring the head as an engagement gift to the White Rose Witch. I fear that our long delay has caused our leader some problems."

"I have known Konan for years," Sasori gave a slow blink, "she hasn't even mentioned an engagement…Though she often goes on about how she thinks that Lord Pein is attractive." He gave a shrug, "I guess that without the Fox's head he has not gone through with the proposal yet."

Deidara grimaced a bit. "A fox's head? Romantic, un," He gagged. They all continued to walk, no one saying anything. Deidara looked around a lot as they did so. He saw many strange creatures, some that he wouldn't have even been able to imagine. A frog with the head of what looked to be a flower, but a very angry flower that spat poison; and the frog didn't hop but it dug itself in the ground, popping up a few seconds later only ten meters away.

"Are you hungry?" Sasori asked as he saw them come up to a cliff.

Itachi and Kisame nodded though only the weasel spoke. "I've only eaten rodents for a year and the taste isn't the best." He looked at Kisame who shrugged.

"I ate whatever I found in the pond, algae, other fish…Bread…"

Deidara listened in interest. "What's it like being an animal, un?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "I could show you, you arrogant human. I bet you think this is just a trip for fun, correct?" Kisame sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Deidara with a grin.

"Sorry kid, Itachi doesn't like humans."

"I understand why," Sasori muttered as he stared down the cliff.

Deidara glared at Itachi then at the redhead. "Whatever, so what if I'm not a fucking wizard-"

"Warlock," Sasori corrected. A harsh wind blew and it almost knocked Deidara over, but the other warlocks stayed up like it was nothing.

"Wh-whatever," Deidara stammered. "Why did you come to me in the first place then?"

Itachi glared right back at the blond. "Tch, I was originally trying to get Sasori's attention but he seemed too preoccupied so I went to you. Though don't think I did it because you were the best pick." He stood beside Sasori and stared down with him. "Who would put an illusion here?"

The redhead sighed. "I don't know, but someone who doesn't want us to continue this quest." Sasori swept his hand through the air and Deidara blinked, the image of the open space looking like it was being ripped apart and there was more forest. Great. "We have to keep on going. Look for food on the way as well." Everyone nodded, except for Deidara. He didn't know what was edible and he was probably going to be insulted if he picked something wrong.

They continued to walk, now chatting idly as the day went by. Deidara was in the back of the group, but not too far away from Sasori. He picked up his necklace a little so he could get a better look at it. It looked like silver but the blond had a strange suspicion it was something else. The stone in the middle was cut to make it shine brightly when it hit the light just right, like a diamond. He blinked and stopped when he thought he saw something move in the stone, almost like smoke. He held it to his uncovered eye and saw it was getting brighter, the metal also heating up in his hands.

"…Sasori…" Slight panic was in the blonde's voice, and the red head shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"What is it, Brat? I don't have any more food on me." Deidara gave a yelp when something with sharp teeth suddenly grabbed his ankle. The blonde fell over and began to get quickly dragged off, "Brat!"

His necklace grew hotter and soon it was burning him as he moved further away from Sasori. The red head began to bolt after him, hissing at the bite of his own necklace.

"Iari hem (Grab him)!" Deidara tried to take hold of something, but his pace did not slow. He heard a loud gargling noise behind him just as an unexpected rope appeared around his chest, stopping his movements. The blonde saw Sasori and the other two warlocks running to him with the red head holding the other end of the rope, and he risked a look back.

Behind him was an enormous mouth lined with hundreds of needle-like fangs, gaping and waiting for him. The plant gurgled and the toothed vine around his ankle pulled harder; slowly it was winning. Deidara cried out in utter terror, ignoring the lessening burn of his necklace.

"Ent rt flir (Let it burn)!" A burst of fire shot from the red head's palm, and the plant gave a loud scream, releasing the blonde. He went flying forwards due to the pull of the rope, knocking into the red head. Sasori fell down into a seated position on the ground and Deidara was in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around the red head and buried his face in the crook of his neck. The blonde was shaking and whimpering in trauma, and Sasori had no idea what to do. He tried to comfort the blonde by wrapping his arms around him and by tenderly stroking his soft hair.

"A Ventsu Plant…Extremely dangerous; they're hard to sense because the main body is always far away and it uses vines to snag prey." Itachi looked to Kisame, "But the Ventsu Plant is always a very nutrient enriched area; there are bound to be some fruit trees near here."

"Good idea, Itachi…" Kisame looked to the red head and Deidara, "…We'll start looking and you two can catch up later when Blondie calms down." Sasori nodded and the two ex-animals began to search.

The red head gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Okay Brat; I understand that that was a very traumatic experience – it would be even for a warlock – but it's all over now." He stopped stroking the boy's hair and he pulled him partly away so that the blonde could look up at him. Sasori moved a hand to Deidara's cheek and gave him a small reassuring smile, "Nothing will hurt you while I'm around; mostly because if you die then I die as well, but…" He frowned slightly, "…If you did put your necklace on by accident, then if I were to die you would live…Probably."

"…" Deidara closed his eyes and hugged the red head, "…Thank you, un…" Sasori blinked in surprise at the gratitude.

"You're welcome; now stop clinging to me like some newborn possum." Deidara nodded and tried to stand up, but gave a cry and fell back to the ground. He looked to his ankle, paling when he saw the blood that welled from the bite marks that the vine had left. "…" Sasori sighed before he placed his hands against the wound, "Ekkna cura xat (I'll heal you)."

A blue light came from the redhead's hand and the pain slowly went away, until it spiked up again. Deidara gave a small hiss and saw the wounds heal, the blood also disappearing, but the pain wasn't going away. He gave a small whine as he felt the pain crawling up his leg and Sasori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He took his hand away, the blue light fading away and Deidara bit his lip. "You're done, un?"

Sasori nodded his head slowly, still looking at his ankle. "That's as much as I can heal..." He looked over at where the plant was and swore in his unknown language. "I should have figured that this was a poisonous one." Deidara's eyes widened and he looked at his leg, seeing something black seeping through his veins. He suddenly felt light-headed just looking at his leg and he quickly turned his head.

"Can you do anything about it, un?" He asked, his eyes closed tightly. He felt the redhead's warm hand being placed on the black lines and he frowned.

"I would need to make a potion for this," He mumbled to himself. "All I have at the moment is something to prolong the spread of the poison," He explained calmly as he dug through one of his cloak pockets. Deidara watched anxiously as the older male pulled out a very small vial, its contents being a white liquid. "I was saving this for when I really needed to use it, but I guess this is just as important." He held the vial over the blond's leg before tilting it slightly, a drop falling onto the clammy skin; the liquid seeped in and you could see the light glow flow though the infected veins. Deidara gave a small sigh as the pain began to go away slowly, though an ache was still there.

"What's that stuff made out of?" Deidara asked, watching as Sasori put a drop on his finger and it stayed there perfectly still. He brought it to the blond's lips and the blond opened his mouth cautiously, as Sasori stuck his finger inside of his mouth. Deidara gave a small moan at the sweet flavour and sucked on the redhead's finger, though the other male pulled away all too quickly.

"It's a very rare potion and I almost died getting the ingredients," Sasori explained blandly. He helped the blond up by wrapping his arm around his waist and Deidara wrapped his arm around the warlock's neck. "If poisoned then it stops the process but only for a certain time, though you can't move around too much." Deidara limped as Sasori began to walk.

"But what's it made out of, un?" Deidara winced as Sasori continued to walk to where Itachi and Kisame were. He had a firm, but careful, grip on his waist and he was holding the hand to support the arm around his neck better.

Sasori sighed and looked away. "The main ingredient is a unicorn horn which is what I almost died getting," He murmured.

Deidara's eyes widened. "And it's okay to do this?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, normal animals are fine, and even some animals from this world, but unicorns are divine creatures and are illegal to kill."

The blond looked up at the redhead confused. "Then why did you kill it? And how did you almost die from a unicorn, un?" Deidara asked mockingly.

"Unicorns aren't necessarily dangerous creatures," he gave a shrug, "unless they have young. After my fifteenth birthday I took a trip around the magic world, as is tradition for all witches and warlocks once they reach that age. Anyway, while I was exploring the Celestial Glades I came upon a dead unicorn that still had its horn in tact, though its body had been partly eaten by something. Unicorn horn is highly valuable and is one of the rarest finds, so I decided to take it. While doing so, I was attacked by a Griffin that thought that I was stealing its meal…" They finally found Itachi and Kisame pulling pears from a tree, and Sasori carefully sat the blonde down leaning against a trunk. "It almost killed me, and it would have if a witch who was also on her fifteenth birthday travel hadn't come to my rescue. Griffin's are very prideful creatures and will never run from a fight, so the only way to escape is to flee your self. Of course, I am not very skilled with teleportation techniques, but luckily the witch was. She teleported us out of there and to her home where she nursed me back to health. In repayment for her hospitality I gave her half of the horn."

He shrugged and began to pick some fruit that was growing in the tree that the blonde was leaning against. "What happened to the witch?"

Sasori gave a smirk and threw the blonde an odd fruit that was pink with orange spots, "Eat that; Chaku fruit is well known to help the immune system to fight against poison." Deidara nodded and took a bite, cringing at the bitter sweet taste that wasn't necessarily pleasant, though he continued to eat it. "And as for the witch; you already met her." Sasori shrugged and finished picking fruit, "That is the story of how I met Konan. I used my part of the unicorn horn to brew the potion while she used part of hers to grow that Rose of Being. I'm sure by the time we get back she will have grown another one."

He shrugged and sat down, both Kisame and Itachi currently in conversation with each other. "So why didn't you and Konan get together, un?"

Sasori gave the blonde a look that was both dull and obvious, "If you must know, I'm into men." Deidara blushed and the red head rolled his eyes before explaining, "It is an old curse that travels in the bloodline of magic users. In ancient times, our second king placed the spell on my ancestors to stop a war with the humans. They thought that it would limit our numbers if we were all gay. It has indeed limited our numbers, however there is a special potion that can be made that is capable of getting even males pregnant, so that has buffeted the affects of the curse, although the potion is very difficult to mix and even the slightest error could result in death and deformities. The curse is also limited to generations; like my parents were straight, whereas Konan had two fathers…Which is probably why she is so obsessed with trying to find me a boyfriend…"

Deidara blinked slowly at the overload of information, taking another bite of the fruit, "So…?" He had absolutely no idea what to say.

"You can see a clear example of my generation over there." He gestured to Kisame and Itachi, Deidara blushing darker once it registered in his mind that the two strange males were currently locked in a kiss.

After a few moments the blonde was finally able to tear his eyes away from the scene, but the blush still stayed on his cheeks. He took the finishing bite of his fruit, now avoiding Sasori's eyes. "So...You're forced to like guys, un?"

The redhead sneered at the blond. "No, I guess it's in my 'DNA', as you humans would call it, but I am naturally attracted to men," The redhead answered calmly. He sealed the fruit away in a scroll for when they had to eat later and sat next to the blonde, though not close enough to touch. "Did you think that warlocks were homophobes?"

Deidara shook his head and caught Kisame and Itachi now making out ferociously and he almost grimaced when he saw blood. "No, it's just... I thought warlocks were old fashioned and-"

Sasori interrupted him with a scoff and he stared at the blond with annoyance. "Many warlocks today live in the city and still use magic. Take technology for example; that was created from magic and..." The redhead trailed off and stood up. "We have to go," He sighed.

The other duo broke apart and Deidara watched as they quickly got ready to leave. "Why are we in such a hurry, un?" He asked as he stood up, supporting himself with the trunk of the tree.

Sasori sighed and pulled the blond back into the woods with Kisame and Itachi, both males automatically serious. "I've already told you we can't stay in the same place for too long. I think we disturbed something's garden." There was a loud crash behind them and everyone quickened their pace. "Trouble follows you, huh, Brat?"

Deidara growled and was about to make a witty reply but stopped when pain shot through his leg. He automatically collapsed and Sasori swore. Deidara felt himself get picked up by the redhead and they were off running again. "Invista (Disappear)."

The blond felt cold right away, as if a blanket of ice wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, getting closer to him for warmth. He lost sight of Itachi and Kisame who probably ran ahead to hide. After a few seconds the noise disappeared and Sasori slowed down his pace. "What was that, un?" He whispered.

"Shhh…" The red head stopped running altogether, slowly moving to lean against a tree. Deidara still felt cold and he wrapped his arms tighter around Sasori's neck, with the red head saying nothing. The blonde paled once he saw the thing that had been chasing them.

It was a large creature that was brown and black, appearing to be a strange cross between a dog and a racoon. The giant tanuki creature gave a growling noise and looked around; it could smell that its prey was near, but it could not see it. The thing snarled, baring needle-point fangs as it did so, before swishing its single tail in annoyance. The racoon-dog stood there for a few more moments before turning around and lumbering back to its den.

Sasori soon gave a sigh and the icy feeling suddenly melted away. Deidara watched with shock as both Itachi and Kisame slowly appeared where nothing had been only a few moments ago. "A Shukaku…" Sasori frowned in deep thought, "Strange…I thought that they only resided in desert areas."

"Not necessarily." Itachi gave a shrug, "They are quite diverse in terms of habitat. Luckily it was just a baby one; an adult would have been able to recognise the scent of our magic and realised our location, despite the invisibility spells."

"Invisibility, un?" Sasori gave a nod and looked down at the blonde, who was still holding tightly to the red head. "That was an invisibility spell, un?"

"Of course," Sasori walked forward to regroup with Itachi and Kisame, "how is your leg?" The red head carefully placed the blonde onto the ground and began to examine the affected limb, giving a curse in the strange language. Deidara looked down at it, paling once he noted the fact that the black lines had returned. "I should have realised that it wasn't normal Ventsu plant venom. The plant must use the saliva of that Shukaku instead…" The blonde looked at him in confusion and Sasori scowled, "Shukaku saliva is extremely toxic to non-magical beings."

"Am I going to die?" Deidara watched as the red head drew the bottle that possessed the white unicorn horn liquid from his cloak, opening it quickly.

"Not necessarily. I'll give you a larger dose of this, which should stave off the affects temporarily, although I doubt you'll be able to use the leg much until I mix the proper cure, though we'll have to wait until we get back after the quest to do so."

Kisame gave a smirk at the red head, chuckling deeply, "Or you could just turn him into a temporary warlock by sleeping with him. The magic would neutralise the poison and render it permanently harmless."

Sasori sneered at the blue-skinned male, "No way." Kisame just continued to smirk and the red head rolled his eyes before returning to the task at hand. He dug one of his nails into the skin of the boy's leg, Deidara hissing as blood began to well. Sasori cupped the incision and poured some of the unicorn liquid onto the wound. It began to seep into the cut and into the blonde's blood stream, and Deidara watched as the darkness once again grew light. He shuddered but did not complain as Sasori finished with the wound, pouring a small portion of potion into his cupped hand. The red head brought it to Deidara's lips, "Drink."

The blonde nodded and sipped the sweet liquid, enthralled by the taste of utter bliss. Soon he had drunk it all, and he subconsciously licked the red head's hand in order to get the last few drops. He felt Sasori shudder lightly before quickly snatching his hand away without commenting on it.

"We best get moving; the sun will set soon and we'll need to find a suitable camp. We should reach the cave by mid-day tomorrow." He picked the blonde back up, with Deidara automatically wrapping his arms around his neck for support, "I'll have to carry you, Brat, but we will be able to move faster like this."

The blonde nodded and all three of them continued to walk, while Sasori carried him. Though every few minutes the blonde would ask questions about magic and Sasori replied brusquely, not wanting to talk. They got attacked in only a short matter of time and it was better for all of them to be silent. "What other monsters have you killed, un?" Deidara asked and the trio groaned.

Itachi rubbed his eyes and sighed. "All of us have killed and battled many creatures; we aren't going to tell you about just one-"

"Okay, how about a dragon?" Deidara leaned his head against the redhead's shoulder comfortably as he waited.

All three of them turned silent and Kisame stared at the blonde in shock. "A dragon isn't something that you can beat with a shield and sword, kid. Most warlocks and witches die within the first few seconds of fighting one."

Deidara almost pouted. It seemed his imagination was far different from reality. After an hour of walking they seemed to enter a more humid climate, the forest also changing but Deidara still did not recognize the foliage. He saw some fruits hanging from the trees and wondered if they tasted any good. He was about to ask Sasori only to see him surveying the area cautiously. Itachi and Kisame suddenly took a sharp left turn and Deidara was almost blinded as he saw the mid-afternoon sun blind him. He shielded his eyes quickly only to see a serene river.

Itachi turned to the duo, though was talking to Deidara specifically, "You'll have to wash up in the river because I'm sure we're getting attacked because your scent is very potent." His nose scrunched up in distaste.

Deidara glared at the warlock but Sasori moved ahead, putting the blonde down at the rivers edge. He began to take off his cloak and Deidara blushed. "What're you doing, un?"

Sasori looked down at the blonde and nudged him with his foot. "You'll have to get undressed too, you know?"

The blonde cleared his throat and looked back seeing Kisame and Itachi behind him, waiting for him to get his bath and get out so they could get going. He made a little motion with his hand for them to go away and Itachi rolled his eyes as his boyfriend smirked and draped an arm around him, leading him away into the trees. Deidara then proceeded to get undressed only to hear a splash. He turned to see the redhead already in the water though he was standing, so you could see his chest that was still covered in burn scars.

Deidara blushed even deeper and he sighed. "Isn't there another way for me to get clean? And you still didn't answer why you have to take a bath too, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Your scent is all over me and I need to get it off."

The blonde was about to reply but was stopped by giggling. He looked and saw at the other side of the river there were girls around the age of sixteen and they were all giggling and pointing at him. He narrowed his eyes and saw they were more than just girls. He saw that their hair was wet from being in the water and their ears pointed, while their fingers were webbed. Their clothes looked like it was from the riverbed itself, mostly being grass and dirt, though it also had flowers in it. One of the girls had blonde hair and icy blue eyes and once she realized that Deidara was actually looking at her, she gave an eerie smile, showing off her sharp teeth.

Sasori sneered at the mysterious girls. "Naiads, of course," He muttered as he turned to his blonde. "Hurry up, we need to get out before they try flirting."

Deidara raised a brow as he slipped out of his pants. "What's wrong with flirting?"

"Their flirting for me consists of some splashing and near drowning, whereas you... they wouldn't flirt with you because they hate humans. They would drown you in a second," The redhead answered. He looked at the naiads and one of them waved, this time one with long dark hair. There was a splash and Sasori saw the blonde in the water.

Deidara limped forward a few paces, eyeing the naiads carefully, though they realised by that point in time that he was a human. They hissed at the blonde in disgust, bearing fangs and clicking crab-like claw extensions that the boy noticed just then. He quickly looked away, but gave a sharp gasp as he tripped over.

The blonde fell against the red head's scarred chest, though Sasori managed to keep his footing, holding onto the younger male. Deidara looked up at the red head, who was giving him an irritated expression. "Careful Brat." Sasori's look slowly softened as he gazed at the younger male, and he slowly blinked his muddy brown eyes, as if surprised by something.

Deidara stared at the older male, mesmerised by the magic shimmering within his deep gaze. The moment was ruined, however, when they were both abruptly splashed. The dark haired naiad was swimming two metres away, cooing lightly while wearing a smirk. "Come with us, warlock~" Her voice sounded like an ocean breeze, "Leave behind that pathetic human and let us take you away from the boredom of life~" She gave a melodic giggle and splashed them both once again.

Sasori gave her a highly irritated glare, "I'm not interested in your species or in your gender." The red head picked the naked blonde up and stepped out of the water, "I think that that should be clean enough; best to leave while only one of them is flirting." He frowned lightly and whispered something in the strange language. Their clothes drifted into the air, following them as the red head moved into a small clearing that was away from the water, "It's best to get some distance as well; they won't be able to move this far from the river."

He set the blonde down on the grass and his clothes landed in his lap. Deidara began to get dressed, and the red head pulled his own clothes on. Itachi and Kisame returned a few moments later, and the blonde had no desire to find out what the two had been doing; Itachi looked just the same as he always did, although Kisame appeared to be unusually smug. "That's better. The naiads caused no trouble?"

"We left before they had the chance." Sasori shrugged and once both of them were finished dressing, he picked the blonde up bridal style once again. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his head against the red head's comfortable shoulder.

"Why do naiads hate humans so much, un?" He asked once Sasori and the others began walking again.

Kisame scoffed. "Naiads see humans as you see insects and how you kill them so easily - they think it should be the same with human life. You are also the reason why their homes are being destroyed so of course they're angry."

Deidara looked at the tall male in interest. "How would you know how they feel?"

The fish-like man smirked. "I lived with them for a year, and they welcomed me even though I wasn't really a fish."

The blonde sighed and looked up at Sasori who just stared ahead. "And why did they flirt with you? Did they not see I was a male, un?"

Sasori cast the blonde a quick look before directing his gaze in front of him again. "They, like nymphs, love magical creatures, and they find it exciting to mess with witches and warlocks. And naiads have no sexual preference but they only go after the magical and attractive; they saw how plain you are." The redhead looked at the blonde curiously. "And I was wondering about you…"

Deidara blinked. "Me, un? Why?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes slightly. "Most men usual fall in love with naiads and nymphs at first sight, it's like they cast a spell on them."

A pink blush dusted the younger males face and he looked away from the redhead. "If you must know, I'm gay…I didn't find the naiads 'attractive', un. They looked rather vicious," He commented dryly.

The warlock just shrugged. "Most of them are."

Soon the sun began to set but the climate didn't change in the slightest. It still felt like a sauna to Deidara and he wondered how Sasori wasn't complaining because he was the one carrying him the whole time while also wearing a cloak. Itachi and Kisame found a small clearing for a campsite and they set up their camp. Itachi collected logs and quickly lit them on fire by making a hand sign and speaking in the strange language all the warlocks and witches spoke in. He made a fist and blew into it, fire coming out from the other end.

Sasori had long since set Deidara on the ground and went to go find some more food. The blonde glared at the fire. "Why the fire? It's already hot, un," He whined.

Itachi didn't even bother to acknowledge the human and Kisame sat next to the blonde. "The fire is used to keep creatures away, especially nymphs. They are very common in this area."

At that Deidara heard a giggle and he turned around to see some tropical women standing behind trees. All of them had skin that looked like light wood and they had almond shaped eyes, most of them coloured green and others brown. Their hair was just leaves and flowers. It looked like they were wearing tropical outfits and one of them giggled again before pointing to him and whispering to her friend.

The blonde turned back to the fire. "Do I smell that bad, un?"

Kisame chuckled. "More than you think."

Deidara grimaced and looked to the fire, the magical creatures fading into the background beyond the trees, "I took a bath and everything…"

The shark man rolled his eyes, though he was still smirking, "You've been sweating a lot due to the heat; most of your pungent human odour has returned." He shrugged and the blonde heard the faint coo of the departing nymphs who fled once the fire grew too intense for them to stay close. "How's the leg?"

Deidara looked down at it, giving a frown as he pulled up his pants to reveal where the wound had been. The lines were no longer white, but they were a pale grey. Soon they would become black and toxic once more. "I still can't use it much, un…"

"Do you know how you can heal it?" The blonde gave Kisame a questioning look, and his grin widened at the interest, "You can seduce Sasori into sleeping with you~" Deidara blushed and his eyes widened in shock, although the blue-skinned-warlock had practically told him the exact same thing earlier. Before he could come up with an argument, Kisame interrupted him, "I know you like him~"

The blonde sneered and looked away from the blue warlock, "…I admit that he is quite attractive, but I do not like him in the way that you think I do."

Kisame gave a chuckle and smirked wider at the blonde, "Really? Because you seem quite happy when he is carrying you~"

"Well of course I am happy," Deidara gave a defensive frown, "it's better than walking with this fucking leg being absolutely useless." Kisame chuckled once more and got to his feet.

"Okay then, Blondie. I think I'll go help Sasori find some food, so you stay here and keep Itachi company~" Kisame left the clearing, leaving the blonde alone in a silent glaring contest with the ex-weasel.

Kisame found Sasori currently skinning a rabbit, most likely wishing to keep the scent of blood out of the clearing that they would be staying in for the night. He wasn't too far away from the clearing, and the red head was still within the 5 metre mark of the blonde, although out of hearing range.

He wasn't using any magic to do the task, and the blue warlock guessed that the red head thought that he could do it better with just a normal knife. The red head looked up at the male, acknowledging him by motioning to three more rabbits that sat dead next to him, "Start skinning."

Kisame chuckled and sat down, a knife of magic forming in his hand. He picked up a rabbit and began the task, "So…What are you planning to do about Blondie's leg?"

Sasori gave a shrug but didn't take his eyes from the dead rabbit in his hands, "After I get these cursed necklaces destroyed I will make the antidote for him. And then I will remove his memories and send him back to where he belongs."

"Yes, but before we can do any of that, we'll have to take down the Nine Tailed Fox as well; it'll be quite difficult with the blonde being an invalid, plus the fact that you can't move five metres away from him…"

The red head locked up at him slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "What are you suggesting?"

Kisame smirked. "I'm pretty sure you know what I'm suggesting. You two would most likely end up dead with blondie not being able to move and you having to protect him while also fighting." He gave a shrug. "I just think it would be easier for his leg to be fixed now and-"

"He has a shield that can protect him and I can work around him, so don't even bother mentioning having me turn him into a warlock. If you want him to be one so bad, why don't you have sex with him?" Sasori turned back to his rabbit and finished skinning it, now going to the next one.

Kisame sighed and also moved to skin another rabbit. "I can't because I have Itachi and we both know that blondie likes you."

"I never noticed," Sasori replied as a drop of blood splashed on his face. "He can live with his leg for another three days or so."

The ex-fish sighed and shook his head. "His leg is getting worse and you can't use your entire purifying potion, even you know that." Kisame finished his last rabbit and stood up. "If you want the dead weight then have fun. Mind you Itachi and I can change back at any moment so more pressure on you." He turned and went back to the clearing.

Sasori paused and also picked up the skinned animals, also going into the clearing where he saw Itachi set up a rotisserie for the rabbits. Deidara was sitting by the fire, still glaring at the weasel. The redhead caught a quick glance at the blonde's leg and he almost grimaced. The lines were now turning black and it seemed that the leg was completely useless.

Sasori saw Kisame give him a quick look as he set the rabbits up on the rotisserie. The redhead handed the rabbits to the blue-skinned warlock and wiped his knife on his cloak. "You're covered in blood, un," Deidara said nonchalantly.

"There's a stream not too far away," Itachi commented as he examined his self-turning instrument. "You should both go take a bath." The weasel looked up and glared at the blonde. "You smell worse than him, human."

Deidara glared and crossed his arms. "You can deal with it, un," He growled.

Sasori gave an irritated sigh and picked the blonde up by his arm. "I have to wash up and you have to come with me."

"Why do I...?" Deidara blushed and gave a small sigh. "Fine, un," He grumbled.

The warlock picked him up and they headed to the stream. It wasn't too far away but the fire was just a dot in the distance.

Sasori settled the blonde by the river and he pulled his cloak off indifferently. Deidara resisted the urge to stare at the red head's bare chest and its many burns, looking away while he pulled his own clothes off so that they wouldn't get wet. He grimaced once he saw that his leg had become worse, and the blonde looked back up at the red head just as the older male was about to pull off his boxers, "Are you going to use more of your unicorn stuff?"

"No; you'll be fine." Sasori didn't look at him as he spoke, still in deep thought as to what he was going to do about the blonde. It was basically a choice between his pride and his life – both were pivotally important to the red head. Deidara gave a nod and the older male finished undressing, stepping carefully into the water. There was nothing too magical around, except for a few fairies, but they basically had the intelligence of insects – they were practically fireflies.

Deidara finished removing his clothes and he looked around the area before he swallowed quite nervously. "So…Did Kisame say anything to you, un?"

The red head looked to the blonde, giving him a slow calculating gaze. That meant that Kisame must have had roughly the same conversation with the blonde… "You know that he did."

Deidara frowned, blushing slightly before he looked away from the older male. Sasori gave a sigh and moved over to the blonde, deciding that it didn't fully matter; he would regain his dignity after he revoked the younger male's magic and his memories.

The red head picked Deidara up bridal style, and the blonde wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, feeling Sasori's warm skin pressing against his own. The warlock carried the blonde to deeper waters, and he sat down in the stream with the younger male in his lap. "Since you're a human, you will have to address me as 'Danna' from now on to signify the fact that I was the one who bestowed magic unto you."

Deidara shuddered lightly but gave a slow nod, the red head giving a nod before leaning downwards. Sasori connected the blonde's lips in a kiss that made the blonde's heart swell. The red head's tongue invaded his mouth, and Deidara couldn't help but moan at the sensation of it. He closed his eyes and pressed back, shuddering once he felt Sasori's arms tighten around him, the kiss growing more eager and firm.

Soon, however, the red head pulled away, eyeing the blonde carefully, "There is a ritual that we must perform before we do this." Deidara gave him a dazed lustful look, before he slowly nodded. Sasori took hold of the blonde's hand, bringing it to his mouth. The red head bit down on the base of the younger male's palm, drawing blood. He leaned forwards and lapped the blood up onto his tongue, before holding each of Deidara's fingertips to his mouth.

He licked a splodge of the blonde's blood and the red head's saliva onto the younger male's fingerprints before bringing Deidara's hand to his scarred chest. His fingertips pressed against Sasori's skin, and the red head muttered something in the strange language.

Sasori then bit his own palm and it was Deidara's turn to follow his example. He lapped up the red head's blood before using his tongue to spread it across Sasori's fingertips. The older male pressed his fingers against Deidara's chest, and the blonde's breathing hitched as a strange sensation coursed through his body.


	3. Chapter 3

SasoDei

The Magic of Love

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Chapter Three

The redhead connected their lips again and Deidara gave a soft moan as the feeling grew stronger. He began to kiss back and tried to shove his tongue into Sasori's mouth only to have him pull away. "Wh-what did you do, un?" He asked, his voice almost slurred.

Sasori sighed and moved so the blonde was now straddling him. "I'll tell you later." He put three of his fingers to the human's mouth and Deidara looked at them questioningly. Sasori gave him a blank look, "I'm sure you know what this is for."

A few seconds went by and Deidara blushed hotly, his eyes widening. He gulped before taking the redhead's fingers into his mouth, trying to coat them in his saliva as best he could. He licked each finger slowly wanting them to be wet enough but before he could do it properly, the digits were taken from his facial orifice. "Should we be doing this in water, un?"

Sasori raised a brow in annoyance. "Are you afraid you'll get a yeast infection, or something? I don't want to do this anymore than you do." Deidara flinched. Ouch. "We're in the water so our scent is masked. It wouldn't be nice if we had to stop because we were being attacked."

Deidara almost frowned. "Fine, un." He saw Sasori put his hand under the water and Deidara bit his bottom lip hard when he felt two fingers shoved into him roughly. He whimpered and let his head fall forward, his hands gripping the redhead's shoulder.

Sasori realized that the blonde was in a fair amount of pain and sighed before rubbing the younger male's lower back. He made gentle shushing noises in his ear and Deidara seemed to calm down. He began moving the fingers in the blonde who just kept a steel grip on his shoulders. Sasori gave a small growl and reconnected their lips, almost automatically soothing the human.

Deidara moaned and moved his hands up to the warlock's hair, now gripping it gently. He could literally feel the magic flowing through his lips and it took his mind off the pain in his ass. Sasori continued to scissor him and soon the pain completely went away, just leaving the strange feeling of being filled. But not a second later the third finger joined and Deidara had Sasori's hair in a death grip. He pulled away from the kiss and groaned, "Oh, fuck~"

The warlock gave a small sigh. "It's either this or being stuck with a useless leg."

"No, i-it's not that, un," Deidara panted out, his cheeks flushed red. "It...It felt good."

Sasori gave the blonde a questioning look and continued to thrust his fingers inside the younger male, causing Deidara to give a small jerk and a breathy moan. The red head frowned lightly but continued to stretch the younger male, soon pressing his fingers against the blonde's sweet spot. Deidara cried out harshly in pleasure, rocking his hips back against the red head's skilled digits.

Sasori's eye twitched at the sound, and he felt his arousal grow. He moved his free hand down to his own length and began to stroke himself until the red head was as hard as possible. He removed his fingers and the blonde gave a low moan, leaning into Sasori's chest. "Are you ready?" All Deidara could do was nod when he felt the red head position himself at the blonde's entrance, and Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist.

He pressed their lips together in order to keep the younger male quiet as he steadily began to enter the blonde. Deidara gasped, pulling away from the kiss, and he pressed his face against the red head's warm neck, breathing deeply to try to ease the sharp pain. Sasori ran one hand through the blonde's hair to try to comfort him, although he himself was in a world of bliss. Deidara was incredibly hot and very tight, and the red head moaned lightly in pleasure. The blonde whimpered but gave a sigh of relief once he was completely filled, "…C-can you wait…?"

Sasori gave a slightly annoyed expression – he didn't like the idea – but gave an agreement nonetheless, "Yes, but not for too long." Deidara gave a slow nod and buried his face deeper in the red head's neck, trying to get used to the size of the warlock. Sure he had had past lovers – plus a few one night stands - but none had been as large as Sasori was and his body was slow in adjusting to him. The red head brought a hand down to massage the male's lower back, and the pain began to slowly ebb.

He moaned lightly once the ache had practically disappeared and he began to rock his hips lustfully, letting the warlock know that he was ready. Sasori gave a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist in preparation. Deidara let go of his delicate red locks, bringing them firstly to his shoulders before deciding to instead wrap his arms around Sasori's neck. The position was comfortable, and the blonde gave a nod, his cheeks a burning red colouration.

"…Let's go to shallower waters first." Deidara blinked in surprise, giving the red head a look that was something between confusion and desire. "You're bleeding; blood will attract creatures more so than scent." The blonde looked down and he was taken aback once he noticed the slight tinge of red in the water. "If we're in shallower waters, then the most vicious and dangerous water creatures won't be able to reach us in case it does attract them."

Deidara gave a slow nod although he only took in half of what the red head said, moaning slightly as the older male stood up, carrying the blonde without unsheathing himself. He carried Deidara to the shallows and laid him down so that his head was on the small sandy shore while the rest of him was in the shallow water.

Sasori was above and inside of him, magic burning brightly in his gorgeous brown eyes, "So I can move now?" Deidara gave an eager nod and wrapped his arms tighter around the red head's neck, bringing his one good leg to wrap around the older male's waist.

The redhead began to pull out slowly and when only the head of his member was in the blonde, he gave a quick thrust forward, Deidara giving a groan of discomfort when his prostate wasn't hit. He kept a firm grip on the warlock's neck as he continued to move, now picking up his pace. A few seconds went by and Deidara pulled the redhead down to kiss him, which the older male gladly did and it felt like there were sparks flowing through his lips and tongue. As they continued to kiss, Sasori finally struck the blonde's sweet spot and in return, Deidara gave a long moan and bucked his hips to make him do it again.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss so the blonde could get some air and so he could hear his moans fully. He watched as the blonde squirmed and jerked every time he thrust in and he gave a small smirk at the sight. He was pretty sure this wasn't the blonde's first time, but it almost looked like it. He leaned down and began to kiss the human's neck before biting down roughly in one spot, purposely drawing blood; he wanted it to be known that he was the blonde's master, that he was the one who gave him his powers. Deidara gave a small cry at this and dug his nails into the redhead's neck, wanting him to stop it and keep going at the same time. Sasori gnawed his teeth into the blonde's flesh, knowing it would soon heal after the blonde became a warlock, but there was still going to be a mark for all to see.

When Sasori did pull away, he kissed the blonde roughly, and began to pound into the teen. Deidara gave some high-pitched moans and began rocking his hips in time with the redhead, making it even more pleasurable for himself. He detached his nails from the warlock's neck and he moved his hands to grip the redhead's shoulders instead, bringing them closer to each other. As Sasori shoved his tongue into Deidara's mouth, the blonde moved his bad leg up around the redhead's waist, wanting him deeper. It hurt like a bitch, but the pleasurable bliss he was feeling overpowered that.

Sasori raked his tongue against anything it could reach in the human's mouth and he gave a small frown as he felt his bad leg against his hip. He pulled away and stared at the blonde. "You're making it worse for yourself," He whispered in the younger male's ear.

Deidara just gave a moan in reply while his head lolled back in pleasure. It seemed like he really wasn't making it worse, as far as he could tell. Really his leg _was_getting worse, most of the veins turning black, and Sasori could tell because it was throbbing against his hip. They had to finish this up.

Sasori moved his hand in between their wet bodies and found the blonde's erection, soon jerking him off quickly. Deidara almost began to scream in response as all of the senses were too much for him to handle. He was about to come, but came short when he heard a giggle from the deeper depths of the water.

The blonde tried to turn his head to see what it was, but Sasori quickly captured his lips in a kiss. Deidara was distracted by it and he eagerly pressed back, moaning deeply as the red head continued to pound into him. Sasori continued to pump the blonde as hard as possible, knowing that they had to finish now.

Deidara screamed into the red head's mouth as he finally hit orgasm, releasing over their soaking bodies. Sasori continued to pound into the blonde, feeling the hot wall tightening around his length, and he gave a shuddering groan as he released inside of Deidara. The younger male gave a long low moan as he felt the red head's seed fill him.

A soft light filled the air, and at first the blonde had no idea where it originated from. It took a few moments to realise that it was he and the red head who were giving off the soft glow, "…Danna~…"

Sasori whispered some long lines in the odd language, and Deidara gave a harsh gasp as he felt the magic swirl. He felt his leg hum and the pain was suddenly gone. The water was starting to bubble around them, and he realised that they were becoming extremely hot. Deidara pulled the red head down, and their lips met in a soft chaste kiss.

Sasori gently pressed back, and the blonde closed his eyes until the soft glow disappeared. The red head pulled away from the kiss and gave a sigh as he also pulled out of the blonde. Deidara shakily moved his legs from around the red head's waist, though he was happy to find that his leg no longer hurt.

The blonde didn't feel that different, actually, although he could feel the faint sense of magic in his veins. Sasori picked up the blonde bridal style and carried him onto the shore, setting him down where their clothes were – despite the lack of necessity. "Get dressed quickly; we have company."

Deidara blinked in surprise before he quickly looked towards the water, paling suddenly when he saw the reflection in the stream. "Hey Sasori's hawt boyfriend!" The picture of Konan grinned at them and waved – another rose was growing in the pot on her head and Deidara guessed that it was another Rose of Being. "You totally forgot the condoms!"

The blonde flushed and he scrambled back into his clothes, wondering how much she had seen…Oh, she must have given that giggle earlier… "What are you doing here, Konan?" Sasori gave her an annoyed glare and a slight scowl as he finished pulling on his pants and started on his cloak.

"I was just checking up on you to make sure that you were okay~" She gave a wider smirk, "I knew that you two couldn't resist each other~" Sasori sneered darker at the woman and finished buttoning up his cloak.

"Okay, you checked up on us, now go away. We'll be at the Fox's Seal by noon if we go to bed now." Sasori grabbed the still flushed blonde's hand and began dragging him off.

"Wait! What about the after-sex? And why did you make your boyfriend a warlock...? You two are getting married? I knew it! YAY!" Sasori growled, picked up a rock and threw it into the stream, the image of Konan rippling before settling down again. "That wasn't nice, Saso!"

The redhead continued to walk, Deidara still being pulled behind him. Konan's voice faded away and soon the small light from the stream faded. They arrived back at the campsite to see that two rabbits had been left for them, while Kisame and Itachi had finished theirs and were now cuddling in their sleep.

Sasori sighed and let go of the blonde's hand to sit down by the fire and eat the rabbit. Deidara sat down next to him and he noticed that the redhead was more distant to him just by the way he sat. Sasori handed him a rabbit and began to eat his own hastily. Deidara frowned and picked the meat off of his meal, not feeling very hungry.

He thought that he and Sasori would be closer, not just because they had sex, but because he was a warlock now. He began eating a piece of the meat and realized how good it was before tearing his teeth into the cooked flesh of the former furry creature.

"Slow down, you'll choke," Sasori chided as he ate his rabbit, but far more slowly.

Deidara shrugged and continued to eat sloppily. "The only things I've eaten these past days were fruits; I'm happy because I actually have meat to eat, un."

The redhead just gave the younger male a sideways glance before looking at his rabbit again. "Well save some for tomorrow. We won't be able to cook anything in the morning due to the time we have." Sasori placed the remains of his meal on a large, but nearby, leaf.

Deidara frowned as he realized his rabbit was almost half-way done. He set his next to Sasori's and saw the redhead taking his cloak off to make a pillow for himself. Deidara wondered if the warlock would still let him sleep with him. It wouldn't be awkward, right? Besides he could just say he was used to sleeping with the redhead that way.

As Sasori lied down, Deidara scooted closer to him ever so slightly and he sighed before pulling the blonde down to him, wrapping his arms around his body. The shorter male was facing him and he almost blushed, but he just got closer to Sasori, liking that he was comfortable to rest against. Deidara felt his eyes grow heavy and as he was about to slip into unconsciousness, he felt a pair of lips brush against his forehead. "Get some rest." Deidara nodded and a kiss was placed on his warm skin.

"…Danna…" The blonde's eyes fluttered before they gradually closed, and he buried his face in the red head's neck, feeling safe and warm. He fell asleep a few moments later, and Sasori gave a slight sigh before he too fell asleep.

-x-

Sasori was the second one to wake up in the morning, the first being Kisame. The red head managed to sit up without waking the blonde, and he ran a hand through his hair, "So was he good?"

Kisame was grinning at him teasingly, while Sasori just gave him a dull look without answering the question, "We should get moving now; wake up Itachi and I'll wake up Deidara." The blue skinned man nodded and the red head turned to the sleeping blonde, shaking him lightly.

Deidara gave a groan but slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the red head in tired confusion. "What's wrong, Danna, un?" Sasori whispered a few words in the odd language and the fire disappeared.

"We're going, Brat; get ready." The blonde nodded and sat up, finding that he felt no pain, and he began to examine his leg. The black lines were completely gone, and it looked completely normal.

"…So I'm a warlock now, un?" Sasori helped the blonde to his feet while giving a nod, "…But I don't feel any different…"

"You haven't called on any powers yet." The red head gave a shrug and pulled his cloak back on, starting to button it up. "It takes years of practice to master the art of magic. I will, however, teach you some basic words of power while we travel." He finished doing up the buttons of his cloak and turned to the other members of the group, "Are you ready?" They nodded and they continued along the natural pathway.

-x-

Itachi and Kisame were talking about something unknown while the blonde was trying to remember what the red head was telling him. "Pay attention, Brat." Sasori gave a frown in annoyance, "You have to not only know the language but you also have to know the translations. Let's try a summoning spell first; that shield that Konan gave you. The sentence is 'I call forth the White Rose Witch's shield'."

Deidara gave a frown in concentration, "What was 'call' and what was 'shield' again, un?"

Sasori gave a harsh sigh and shook his head, "Call is 'yarirr' and shield is 'protega'."

Deidara nodded before translating the sentence into the strange language that seemed to have no definite structure, "E yarirr truro jan White Rose Witch's protego…" Nothing happened.

Sasori sneered and smacked him lightly upside the head, "Proteg_a_! Proteg_a_! Not proteg_o_!" He sighed and calmed down his frustration, "Try again."

Deidara nodded and frowned deeper in concentration, "Okay…E yarirr truro jan White Rose Witch's protega, un…" Still nothing happened, and Sasori gave an annoyed sigh.

"You have to mean the words, not just speak them." Sasori ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "You have to believe that it will appear. E yarirr truro jan Akasuna Bladsil (I call forth the Akasuna Scythe)." There was a puff of smoke and an enormous scythe appeared in the red head's hand. The actual blade of it was highly intricate and decorative with an apparent gothic twist to it – the thing looked sharp and deadly. "See? Now you try."

Deidara gave a frown before he tried once again, "E yarirr truro jan White Rose Witch's protega." He jumped in surprise when Konan's shield appeared in his grasp, almost letting go of it.

"There, now try putting it into this scroll." Sasori handed the blond a scroll like the one he used to seal stuff in before and Deidara nodded as the paper fell open.

He took a small breath. "Selavi jan White Rose Witch's protega (Seal the White Rose Witch's shield), un." Nothing happened and Sasori almost groaned. Deidara glared lightly at him. "Why can't I do what you did before, un? Selavi (Seal)."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the younger male, as if he were an idiot. "That takes years of practice, just saying one word and actually expecting what you want to happen." He shook his head and eyed the blond. "Try to not say your speech impediment thing."

Deidara frowned and cleared his throat. "Selavi jan White Rose Witch's protega." He said it, his voice full of anger and strain, wanting Sasori to get off his back. Again nothing.

Sasori sighed. "Okay, this isn't working. Try to relax; sense the magic in the scroll and concentrate. Feel the magic flow in your veins and hopefully that will make it easier. Actually believe in yourself." He watched the blonde carefully and Deidara nodded his head.

"Selavi jan White Rose Witch's protega." This time, not to anyone's surprise, the shield went into the scroll and Deidara smiled triumphantly at Sasori who gave a smirk back. "I'm getting this magic thing down."

"Well, you only need to learn how to summon weapons for battle and after that I'll turn you back to normal." The blonde's smile faltered at that. What first became a nuisance to both of them became an actual adventure and Deidara almost didn't want it to be over. He nodded his head solemnly and the redhead noticed the sudden mood change. Sighing, he patted the blonde locks with his free hand. "Selavi (Seal)," He muttered and his scythe went away with a poof, as it had appeared. The look on Deidara's face was rather dejected but he put on a happy smile after a few seconds. He looked up at Sasori, continuing his sad little grin.

"Thanks for... well, everything," He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck a little. Sasori nodded and took his hand off the younger male's head. "Should we get going, or practice some more, un?"

Sasori looked up at the sky, barely able to see the sun. "We should get a move along. All you need to worry about is summoning that shield, though you can't always use it. It can't endure too much magical power, or else it'll break; try dodging as well." Deidara nodded as the redhead called for their companions so they could start walking again.

"Oh Danna!" Deidara blinked in surprise, "You never told me about that weird thing that you did…You know, with the hands on the chests and the blood, un…" The blonde frowned and gave the red head a questioning look.

"It was the Ritual of Agreement." He gave a shrug, "In ancient times many humans would rape witches and warlocks in order to gain magic powers themselves…And the opposite is also true with our kind raping mortals in order to give them powers - just to be sadistic. The Agreement Ritual was devised to stop that; basically I was agreeing to giving you magic and you were agreeing to the gaining of magic." Sasori shrugged again and ran a hand through his hair, "Any more questions?"

Deidara frowned and shook his head, "No; let's go…" The other members of their group approached them, and the weasel was giving the blonde a look just as hostile as ever. He still saw Deidara as a human, despite the fact that he was now a warlock. They began to walk back along the trail towards the Fox's Seal.

-x-

They soon reached an impressive looking cave that had a gaping mouth – the entrance resembled a fox skull with giant serrated teeth. "This is it…Be prepared…" Sasori whispered some words and the giant scythe appeared in his hand once more, "We're searching for the Sword of Summoning so that we can summon the Lord of Wind, and also the key that will undo the tattoo spell locks on Itachi and Kisame…"

"We also must return with the head of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox; our mission must be completed." Kisame agreed with the ex-weasel, "And if the key is in there then I'm guessing it will still be inside of Jiraiya's satchel…Or his corpse's satchel."

"E yarirr truro jan White Rose Witch's protega." Konan's shield appeared in the blonde's hands on the first try, and he would have smirked in triumph if he hadn't been in the presence of the intimidating rock formation. "No wonder this place is called the Fox's Seal, un…"

"That's not the reason in is called the Fox's Seal, Brat." Sasori gave a slight frown, "The story is that several generations ago, a man had a son who was called Naruto. The child almost died during childbirth, but a spell was cast and a demon – the Nine Tailed Demon Fox – was sealed inside of him. Naruto became a great hero in his life, and this cave is his burial site. Within his coffin is said to be a great treasure, and the Fox protects his body and his riches. Many people have fought the Fox in the past, but none have succeeded, and many don't wish to transverse the sacred area of the hero's grave. The Fox is also unable to leave the cave, which is why it is called the Fox's Seal."

Deidara gave a nod, gulping slowly while looking at the gaping jaws, "…Do you think it knows we're here?"

Kisame gave a shrug, "The wind is blowing our scent into the cave, so I'm sure that it does…" They all stared into the darkness of the tomb, occasionally thinking they saw something move in the black gloom. "Sasori, do you know any light spells? I don't think any of us want to fight in the dark…"

The redhead sighed and nodded. He flung his free hand out into the air and spoke, "Lamli (Light)." A white orb flew from his hand and floated above the cave entrance. They could see about ten meters of the cave stretching on and Sasori motioned for them to move forward.

Deidara couldn't help but look around the cave walls. The cave itself was rather clean and the walls were smooth; it seemed unnatural. It wasn't dank like you would expect a cave to be, but it was cold, very cold. Deidara gasped as he saw his breath and he wrapped his arms around himself, having his shield hooked to his arm so he didn't have to worry about holding it.

Sasori noticed the blonde's discomfort and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "When we get to fighting, stay close to me. I will be attacking head-on, but you'll have your shield to help you." He looked back at Kisame and Itachi. "Do you two have a strategy?"

Both males nodded. "Though, I don't think it's a good idea if we speak of them now. The Nine-Tails can probably hear us at the moment," Itachi muttered, giving a small glare.

Sasori shrugged. "It's not like we had the element of surprise anyway." He looked down at the blonde who was still looking around. "This cave was built specifically for the Hero. You may not be able to feel it, but there's magic flowing through the walls."

Deidara nodded and looked ahead, the cave still stretching on. He was still shivering, so Sasori brought him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "How big is this place?"

This time Kisame spoke up, his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. "Hard to say, no one's survived fighting the Nine-Tails, and it doesn't usually let those who enter leave." Deidara gulped.

"Then what makes you think we're going to beat it, un?" He stared ahead before he looked up at their light source as it shined brightly.

"We have three warlocks with us, so I'm sure we can manage," Itachi sounded with a bored, but confidant voice. Deidara clenched his hands at what the weasel said; he wasn't of any use, he knew, but he didn't have to point that out. Though Deidara just frowned. He was basically the reason they were going in the first place. So shouldn't Itachi be thanking him, even though he wasn't the one who turned him back to normal?

Deidara opened his mouth to speak again, but the light suddenly went out, catching him off guard. There was the sound of heavy breathing and the cave filled with a different light. Deidara felt his whole body grow frozen at what he saw before him. A giant fox was in the middle of the cave, its orange fur casting the crimson light. Its eyes were large and red as it stared down at them, its teeth bared as it growled deep in its throat. And instead of having one tail flicking back and forth, it had nine tails and Deidara finally understood the name.

"Warlocks!" The thing gave what could have been called a smirk, its pearly teeth gleaming dangerously, "I have not seen your kind in a long time…Except for a solitary male who stumbled in here…Perhaps a year ago…" All of them knew that he must have been referring to Jiraiya, "But never mind that. Your flesh is sweet and tasty…" The Fox sniffled lightly before narrowing its burning eyes, "But the blonde one reeks of human…Disgusting…But he is a warlock, so I assume that he was just recently turned…" The smirk returned and it snarled menacingly, "Your time is going to be cut short, blonde. I must protect my master's treasures from your greedy desires, so you all must die!"

The Fox lunged at them without a second's notice and Deidara was utterly petrified. Itachi and Kisame jumped out of the way easily, and the red head had to pull the blonde to the side. The Fox landed and spun around, blocking the only apparent entrance while giving them the same smirk.

"Two pure bloods as well…" The Fox gave a harsh growl that may have been a chuckle, "Delicious!" Deidara snapped out of his trance at the comment, confused by it…His eyes immediately turned to Itachi who was currently glowering at the Fox.

That was it! Itachi had originally been a human! That must have had something to do with his hatred for the blonde!

The Fox then looked at the red head, "Plus you're an Akasuna – the last of your noble bloodline! It has been over a century since I have tasted the bitter blood of your ancestors! I like you – I'll save your flesh till last~"

"Deidara," Sasori shook him quickly, giving him a look of concern, "be on your toes…If something happens to me, then run out of this cave and wait for Hiruko's portal to appear." He meant if he died; only then would Deidara be able to surpass the five metre mark. Of course if the blonde died then Sasori would also, but since Deidara had not physically put the necklace on if the red head died he would still live.

"No, Danna." Deidara frowned and shook his head slowly, "I won't leave even then, un."

Sasori gave a growl, "Brat; you will do what I tell you to do! If I die then you have to run."

Before Deidara could continue the argument, the Fox interrupted him with a snicker, "How pitiful! Fine then, I'll kill the blonde first and end the discussion there!" The Fox gave a roar and lashed out at the two males. Sasori shoved the blonde behind him and swung his scythe, though only managed to cut off the tip of one of the creature's ears before he was sent slamming against the wall.

"DANNA!" Deidara stared in terror at where the red head lay amongst the rubble, but he was relieved significantly when he saw the male shudder. He was alright. The blonde's necklace was uncomfortable and warmer than usual - almost burning - but the red head was just barely within the five metre mark. Deidara turned back to the Fox, sneering deeply as he dropped Konan's shield to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" The blonde picked up a sword from the piles of treasures – the blade was sharp and silver while the handle resembled a golden bird with its wings spread wide. He lifted it up and charged at the Demon Fox, giving a loud battle cry as he did so.

The Nine-Tails turned around and smirked as he saw the blonde coming towards him. He lifted a large clawed paw and attacked the blonde, who managed to side-step just in time. Deidara was fuelled by rage and he swore the sword was giving him power. He gave another yell and jumped to attack the Fox, but was merely swept aside by one of the large tails. The breath was knocked out of the blonde's lungs, but he still kept a firm grip on the hilt of the sword.

He was flying away from Sasori and before he could react he slammed into a wall, his necklace burning and tight so he could barely breathe. His skin sizzled at the contact, but he didn't seem to notice it, instead going to attack again. He saw Kisame distracting it while Itachi went for the kill, but again, they were swatted away like insects. Deidara finally managed to feel his necklace but didn't let him self cry out for anything. He had to help.

He looked at where he last saw Sasori and noticed he wasn't there. Frowning, Deidara kept on running, his eyes scanning every available place. Soon the burning on his skin faded as he saw Sasori run towards him, avoiding one of the Fox's tails. He didn't seem to look too bad, just scuffed up a little. "Danna, un!"

The Fox turned around and gave another grin as he went to attack the other warlocks, only to be attacked by a sword Kisame possessed. Sasori sneered and quickly scooped the blonde up away from another attack. "What the hell are you doing with a sword, Brat? These things are cursed!" He set the blonde down once they were a far enough distance away. "Put the sword down."

There was still adrenaline running through the blonde's veins, but he did as his Danna instructed and put the sword on the ground. Sasori took his hands and saw a mouth in each palm, causing Deidara to freak out. "Holy shit! Get them off, un!"

Sasori sighed and shook his head, turning back to the fight. "Once I turn you back to normal, your hands will turn back to normal." He looked at the blonde who seemed to remember again that none of this was going to last much longer. "Let's get your shield," He said, looking at the discarded sword. "Since you are already cursed, we might as well just take the sword, it may come in handy."

Deidara nodded and picked the silver sword back up. He and Sasori ran towards where he dropped his shield and Deidara quickly picked it up. Kisame and Itachi were holding off the Nine-Tails for a while, but it looked like they wouldn't last much longer, due to the many wounds all over them.

Sasori glared at the Fox and looked at Deidara. The blonde gave a nod and they both charged at the Demon. The Fox didn't turn from Itachi and Kisame, although it flung its tails at the two charging males. They dodged them and both smirked, the blonde bringing the sword down to cut off one of the creature's tails and Sasori did the same using his scythe – which had reappeared in his hand. The Fox screamed and pivoted around, snapping at them. At the opportunity, Itachi and Kisame hacked off two more tails, leaving the Fox with just five.

Deidara used the shield to deflect the snapping jaws, and he swore that the Fox grew smaller with each tail that was wrenched off. So its power dwelled within its tails! "Attack its tails! Cut them all off, un!"

The other warlocks nodded and bounded back a few paces as the thing spun around viciously, trying to snag one but unable to hit any. "E yarirr truro jan Twin Crescent Dragon Swords (I call forth the Twin Crescent Dragon Swords)." The scythe disappeared and was replaced by a pair of dual wielding blades. "Nir jan winds won soznotro (May the winds be merciful)." A mighty gust began to flow through the cave, focussing on the red head. Sasori began to spin on the wind with his two swords pointed outwards, becoming a deadly spin-top. He moved to the Fox and managed to slice off two of the five tails.

He moved away from the Fox, stopping his spinning motion before he collapsed onto his knees, dizzy and exhausted. Deidara ran forward, using the shield to block several swipes from jaws, paws and limbs before slicing off another tail.

Itachi and Kisame used the last of their own strength to hack off the last two tails, until the Fox bore no more tails – it was still of an impressive size but it was now half the height of what it had been at the start of the fight. Having used up all of their energy, the duo succumbed to change as the temporary spell on them broke. Sasori whispered some quick words, enough for a puddle of water to form for Kisame to land in as he became a fish once more and Itachi morphed back into a weasel.

Deidara looked at the Fox, standing in front of it. "What're you going to do, boy?" The Fox was no longer glowing as brilliantly as it had in the beginning, and it was scowling deeply at the blonde. "Weakling."

The blonde snickered, "I'm going to cut off your head, un; that's what you get for hurting my friends and my Danna." Deidara lifted up the cursed blade in his hand and swung it swiftly, beheading the creature and instantly 'killing' it. The head collapsed on the ground and the body followed not long after.

Deidara gave a heavy sigh, noticing a few cuts on his body that he had gained without knowing. The adrenaline rush began to fade, and the blonde felt a wave of exhaustion take over his body. He dropped the sword and the shield, his legs buckling.

Just before he hit the ground Sasori managed to reach him, catching the blonde in his lap as the red head landed on the ground, albeit he was sitting up. Deidara leaned against his chest, his face buried in Sasori's neck while he took in the warmth of the older male. The frigidness of the cave had returned, but he didn't feel it when he was this close to the red head. "…Danna…"

Sasori stroked the young warlock's hair and gave a deep sigh of relief. He managed to summon enough energy to throw another ball of light into the air, but even that left him short of breath. "W...We have to help Kisame and Itachi. We have to f-find the key."

Deidara frowned, not wanting to move due to being far too exhausted. "They can wait," He whispered lifting his head to give the redhead a chaste kiss. Sasori immediately returned it, but he gave a small sigh before pulling away.

"Itachi's clawing at my back right now," He muttered against the blonde's lips. Deidara scowled and looked around his Danna to see that indeed the weasel was trying to break up their moment. Itachi hissed and Deidara had to hold himself back from hissing as well. The weasel was rude to him in the first place, so he found no reason to be nice to him either.

With a heaving groan, Sasori stood up, helping the blonde up as well. "We have to find the key." The ball of light grew larger, showing the rest of the cave and all of its riches. Deidara also noticed a large tombstone at the far back centre as well; must be the grave of the hero. Sasori let go of the blonde and went in search of the body that would have the key they were looking for.

Deidara could barely stand on his own, but he managed to walk a few paces, his eyes searching brusquely for a body, but there wasn't one to be found. He almost groaned as his legs trembled. He walked a few more paces and saw something glowing red in a dark corner. Sure everything in the cave shined, but this was separate from all of them. He walked closer and collapsed to his knees, finally seeing it was in a bag and he quickly opened it.

There were things like scrolls and ink, but besides that there was a key. Deidara smiled triumphantly and picked up the steel key. The actual ridges of the key looked strange, like two pointed spikes with serrated edges, and at the top there was a symbol. It was a large swirl which was flashing a bright red.

"I think I found it, un," Deidara called out tiredly. He turned around, only to have the key snatched out of his hands by small strong jaws. Itachi ran away from the blonde and headed over to Sasori. "Hey!" He got up onto his aching limbs and ran over to the weasel, who had already handed the key to Sasori. The redhead nodded and went to the puddle where Kisame swam around frantically. Deidara finally managed to catch up, only to collapse a few feet away from the puddle. He looked up to see Itachi also in the water next to Kisame who was staying still.

Sasori thrust the key in front of them, making it look like he was about to stab them, but he stopped short and turned the key. "Unkee jan Rokk troric Suron Mitro Cu (Unlock the Curse which Binds These Two)!" There was a bright flash and Deidara had to shield his eyes from the light.

When it cleared both Itachi and Kisame stood once again in human form and all of their wounds from the previous battle had disappeared. The blue skinned male grinned at them and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks for that." No longer were they wearing the clothes that the red head had given them, but instead they were wearing a uniform-like outfit. Deidara recalled the fact that they worked for the king of warlocks – this must have been their official uniform.

Sasori sighed and walked to the blonde, slumping on the ground next to him. Deidara managed to crawl into his lap, resting against him while he tried to rest up. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him as close as possible, needing to regain his own strength. "We'll need to find the Sword of Summoning…"

"We'll look for it," Itachi gave a nonchalant shrug and began to rummage around in the piles of treasure, Kisame following his example. It was the least they could do after all that the other two had done for them.

Deidara gave a sigh of relief, nuzzling his face in the crook of the red head's neck, "Don't worry; you can sleep soon." The blonde gave a nod and Sasori began to tenderly stroke his long golden hair, "You did well, Brat…You did well."

Sasori took out a scroll and sealed both the blonde's shield and new sword inside of it before putting the scroll away once more. Deidara smiled lightly and looked over at the tomb, his smile fading. "What do you think is the treasure that the Hero's corpse is protecting, un?"

"I don't know, and I personally don't feel like desecrating a grave anytime soon; especially one of a great hero." Sasori chuckled lightly and kissed the top of the blonde's head, giving a sigh.

"I was just asking, un." Deidara closed his eyes and rested against the older male, wishing that this moment could last forever. After a few minutes, however, Kisame gave a loud exclamation.

"I think this is the Sword of Summoning." Deidara opened his eyes and looked towards the male, seeing that he was holding a sword which had some odd markings across the blade – that strange language again. The handle was an intricate tangle of a brilliant blue metal that the blonde didn't recognise.

Sasori gave a nod and got to his feet, helping the blonde as he did so. Deidara found that although his legs still felt quite heavy, they had drastically improved – that must have been a part of the power of becoming a warlock. Everyone gathered around Kisame and he handed the blade to Sasori, who examined it carefully. "Yes; this is the Sword of Summoning…Deidara; hand me your ring."

The blonde blinked before removing the white jewellery that Konan had given to him in what seemed to be a lifetime ago. "Here, un." He handed it to the red head, and Sasori thanked him for it.

"Thank you." He cupped his hands around the ring, focussing on it before giving a low sigh, "Nin jan lamli (Find the light)." At the utterance of the phrase that Konan had instructed him to speak the ring morphed back into the Rose of Being. "We'll need this." Sasori handed the flower back to the blonde and took his hand, entwining their fingers tightly, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, un; I'm ready." Sasori nodded and brought the sword down, imbedding it partway in the ground at their feet. A bright light burst outwards, consuming the one who held the sword and the one who was holding onto his hand.

When the light cleared, there was a small breeze in the room and in front of the duo there was a man who appeared to be the Lord of Wind. He was a few feet up in the air, his brown cloak moving in the wind. He had black spiky hair and his yellow eyes were stone cold, as well as all of his features. He held the Sword of Summoning in his hand and he lifted the blade up, ready to strike the two males down.

Deidara panicked and held his hand out, presenting the Rose of Being to the Lord. The strange man saw the flower and quickly plucked it from the blonde's hand. He stared at it with interest as he cocked his head. "Why have you summoned me?" He asked, his voice laced with confusion. Deidara gulped, not able to answer.

"To break the curse on these necklaces," Sasori answered calmly. The man's yellow eyes found Sasori and he nodded his head. He stuck his hand out and muttered a few words that neither male could hear. There was a bright flash and the duos' necklaces went burning hot, till they unlatched in the back and fell to the ground, becoming cold once more.

At that, the Lord of Wind disappeared, leaving the sword, but taking the flower. Sasori let go of the blonde's hand to rub his neck. "I've had that necklace on for seven years," The man said in astonishment.

Itachi sighed. "I think being a weasel for one year is worse. Now let's go, we have to get to Konan's. I'm sick and tired of being in this stupid forest." He sealed the Fox's head and he and Kisame started leaving the cave.

Deidara looked down at the necklaces, ready to pick them up. "Leave them," Sasori almost snapped.

The blonde flinched. "Someone else can put them on and get cursed. Are you going to be an ass and let that happen, un?" He still picked up the necklaces and took a deep breath. "Selavi mitro Cursed Necklaces (Seal These Cursed Necklaces)." The jewellery was gone with a poof and Deidara smiled smugly at Sasori.

The redhead rolled his eyes and began walking, Deidara being so used to the other warlock that he walked right next to him. After a few minutes they exited the cave and the blonde had to shield his eyes from the afternoon light. Itachi and Kisame were waiting for them by the cave but they were sitting down, either tired of waiting, or just plain tired.

"We should make camp in an hour or two so we can rest up," Kisame commented as he stretched.

"We can make it now," Sasori gave a shrug, "Hiruko is making the portal around here and it should be appearing in about an hour." The other three nodded and Itachi began to make the protective fire while Sasori sat down. Deidara joined him, laying his head in the older male's lap.

Sasori gently stroked his hair and the blonde soon fell fast asleep.

-x-

Deidara was awoken by the red head lightly shaking him, and he mumbled lightly but managed to sit up, "Huh?"

"It's time to go, Brat." The blonde gave a nod and looked over to the cave entrance, surprised when he saw that the fox-like formation had collapsed, "We destroyed the entrance and put up heavy protection spells so that no one would be able to desecrate the hero Naruto's tomb."

Deidara nodded and Sasori helped him stand up, and the blonde looked to the left to see that there was now an enormous spider web spun between two trees and Hiruko was waiting for them. All four warlocks walked over to the creature and it gave a harsh groan, "Tra ro jan byninlettura? (What is the password?)"

"Jan byninlettura ro 'Howl spo jan taly behstall unta ceruob a agges' (The password is 'How did the story become once upon a time')." Deidara could feel the true magic within the words that Sasori uttered in a way that he hadn't before becoming a warlock.

Hiruko gave a slow nod and a raspy reply, "Xat trot yetta; xat nir og jan homca rf jan White Rose Witch (You are correct; you may enter the abode of the White Rose Witch)." The spider crawled partly to the left and took hold of a thread, drawing it back so that it grew wider, and beyond it Deidara could see the familiar house that belonged to Konan.

One by one they entered the portal that took them to the garden that belonged to the White Rose Witch, said bluenette exiting her house at the same time. "Sasori! And Sasori's boyfriend! And-…" She blinked at the two strangers that followed them out of Hiruko's portal, before she gave a bright smile, "Oh! You work for Pein!"

Both Itachi and Kisame moved onto one knee, their heads bowed low at the woman. "White Rose Witch," they both spoke in exact unison, "we have come on orders from Pein to give you a message, although we have been a year late in our mission. Please forgive us."

Konan blinked at them in surprise, "That's alright…What's the message?"

"Pein wishes to know if you would…" Itachi pulled forward a scroll and summoned the Demon Fox head, Kisame offering it to her, "Marry him and become his queen."

She stared at them in utter shock, before she gave a sudden squeal and glomped them both at once, "OH MY GAWD! OH MY GAWD! OH MY GAWD! I DO I DO I DO!" Konan squealed again and took the Fox head, starting to twirl in a circle.

"Hey, you're making me dizzy." The Fox head growled and Deidara almost fainted as he realised that it was still alive.

Konan stopped spinning and smirked down at it, "Okay Foxy~" She began to uncontrollably giggle at the prospect of being engaged to the King. "You're going straight onto my wall!"

The Fox gave a huff, "I hope that it's better than that stinking cave; I didn't even like that Naruto kid."

Deidara looked at Sasori for an answer and the red head gave a shrug, "It's impossible to kill a Demon as strong as the Nine Tails, but now that it doesn't have to guard Naruto's treasure it should be in a better mood – and without a body it can't do much damage."

The blonde nodded and watched as Kisame and Itachi chatted about something quickly before walking off. "Hey, where are you going, un?" Kisame turned back around smirking.

"We're going back to report to Pein. We have jobs, you know." He chuckled at that. "And shouldn't you two be busy with erasing some memories right about now?" Itachi glared at the blonde, but you could see the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

Deidara flinched once he remembered his arrangement again. He almost- no, he didn't want to lose his memories at all. He looked at Sasori, who just stared back with a stoic countenance. Deidara sighed and nodded, now noticing that Kisame and Itachi had walked off.

"We should get going," The redhead spoke quickly. "Bye, Konan," He said, waving his hand as he walked away from the cottage. Deidara followed as well.

"Wait! What about your boyfriend? Don't you guys want a cup of tea or something? I can put Viagra in it for you!" Konan was yelling from the doorway but neither male would look back. "You can't erase his memories just like that, Sasori! It's unfair with all the effort I put into those necklaces!"

Sasori growled and took out a scroll before throwing it to Konan who caught it with ease. "As much as I like your gifts, Konan, I'm not keeping them."

Konan sneered at the redheaded male and threw the necklaces back. "Well you have to." Her gaze turned to Deidara and her features softened. "Make sure he doesn't throw those away. They took like... five minutes to make!" She turned back inside and closed the door to her cottage.

Sasori scowled and turned back around, stuffing the scroll into one of his pockets. "Let's go." Deidara nodded solemnly and followed the redhead.

-x-

The walk back was quiet and awkward the entire time and Deidara realized that because his mind was going to be erased, why bother with more memories? Though as soon as he stepped into the redhead's crumbling house, he couldn't control his heart. Would Sasori change his mind for him, at all? Would he find another solution so Deidara didn't forget?

"Uh..." Deidara stood behind the redhead as he began looking through his big book of spells.

He paused. "Yes?" He didn't bother to turn around.

"I-is there another way so...so I remember, but can't talk about it, un?" Deidara asked, hopeful for another solution.

Sasori continued to look through his book. "Yes, but what's the point? You'd still see things differently and what about your hands?" Deidara looked down at the mouths, then he looked back up. "There'd be no one to help you with how to cope with your sight." Sasori turned around, his face still impassive. "It's just much easier to forget and go on with your regular life."

Deidara frowned._ I don't want to forget_, he thought sadly.

His heart sank low and he looked away from the red head, "I think I love you, un…" It was just a whisper, but the silence between them made it impossible not to hear. Sasori seemed absolutely unresponsive, just continuing to give Deidara the aloof expression.

"You need to go on with your normal life; one day you'll find a man who you want to spend the rest of your life with – but that man isn't me." Sasori placed his hand on the blonde's chest and whispered a few words in the ancient language. Deidara felt the magic leave him and he knew that he was now just another mundane human – he was no longer a warlock.

"…Danna…Please don't…" Deidara wanted to be with him; he didn't want an average life after what he had been through. Sasori moved his hands forward and carefully cupped the blonde's head between his palms, staring into the blonde's hurt eyes with the same aloof expression. He began to whisper a long string of magic words that Deidara could no longer comprehend.

The blonde felt his entire body go numb and his memories of the past three days began to disappear one by one. He struggled to clasp onto some but it was impossible and he kept on forgetting if he actually managed to hold onto a memory, but he guessed he couldn't.

Sasori finished off the long sentences with a sigh, "I'm sorry…" Deidara stared at the stranger with tired eyes, suddenly falling unconscious. As he slumped to the ground the red head quickly caught him, holding him close. Sasori stared down at the unconscious blonde, wishing that they could somehow be…

He stared at his slightly parted mouth and he so much just wanted to kiss those lush lips, but he knew that he couldn't – that would give him the sight again. Sasori leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead instead, before picking the boy up bridal style.

The red head exited the house and left his clearing via the entwining tree portal, carrying the blonde to the tree where Sasori had seen him sitting earlier. A few scrunched up pieces of paper remained, half-buried in leaf litter, and the red head carefully placed him down on the ground so that he was leaning against the trunk.

He whispered a few more words and the blonde's bag reappeared – Deidara had unknowingly left it at Konan's house near the start of their quest. A map also appeared in the blonde's lap which had an arrow pointing in the direction of civilisation – and the opposite direction of Sasori's home. He couldn't have the mishap happening again.


	4. Chapter 4

SasoDei

The Magic of Love

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Chapter Four

Deidara groaned once he finally awoke from his peaceful slumber. He had no idea when he had fallen asleep but he could tell it had been a while since the light was soon fading away from the day. He leaned up from the tree and hissed at his sore body. He must have been there for a couple of hours if he was this stiff.

Deidara stood up and heard something clatter to the ground. Giving a small yawn, he picked it up and saw it was a map with arrows pointing in one direction, towards the road. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to remember if he had brought a map with him, but then he realized that he probably did without thinking about it.

Someone could easily get lost in these woods.

Picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, Deidara began walking the way the map had shown him. He soon found the road and his car. Giving a tired sigh he went up to his beat-up vehicle and unlocked the door, ready to go home and work on his failing art project some more.

He took his phone out of his bag and opened it, realizing it was dead. "What?" The blonde asked himself in disbelief. He had just charged it this morning! The thing must have been dying. Rolling his eyes, he threw his phone into the passenger seat as he himself got into the driver's side.

Once the blonde got home to his apartment and he opened the door he saw that there was mail stacked on the floor. "The hell, un?" Why was there so much mail when he had only been gone a couple of hours? Shaking his head, he found his phone charger and plugged his phone in and saw he had something on his calendar. Opening it, the blonde saw that his art project was due today. His eyes widened and he looked at the date on his phone. How was it three days later?

He looked in the mirror and realized his hair was a mess, and it looked like he hadn't had a proper bath in a week. And... Were those scratch marks? They looked like they were just done healing, but they were still there. Taking a deep breath, Deidara ran a hand through his greasy hair and grimaced.

He seemed to be intact and he had all of his belongings; so what if his project was late, he was still going to turn it in. He muttered something to himself as he went to his bathroom to have a proper bath. But while he lay in the bathtub, his thoughts drifted to what happened over the three day span and how he forgot. But when he woke up he was by the tree again. He groaned and threw his head back, letting his hair fall into the water.

Had he been asleep for the past three days?

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes, letting the water work it's magic on his aching body…A short memory flashed through his head, and the blonde opened his eyes in surprise. In the memory he had been staring into the face of a man with deep brown eyes and blood red hair. There was a strange sadness in those muddy orbs, and Deidara felt that he should have known who the stranger was…Perhaps it had just been in a dream…

Deidara sighed and once again closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the water against his skin.

An hour later he finally got out, deciding that he would have to start on his art now – he would hand it in tomorrow. Deidara dried himself off with a towel and looked in the steamy mirror, blinking in surprise – was that a bite mark on his neck? The blonde fingered the almost completely healed mark, feeling his skin tingle lightly…

It must have just been his imagination.

-x-

Deidara had set up all of his painting supplies and he had been staring at the blank canvas for half an hour. The emptiness of it seemed to be mocking him – damn, all that time in the woods and he hadn't found any inspiration!

Why couldn't it have been like Alice in Wonderland? Where she fell asleep and had that crazy dream? Nothing cool ever happened to the blonde!

The theme of the task was 'Another World'…

He sighed and began to dab his brush in the red paint, bored…Deidara blinked in surprise when something flashed in his mind – it was like a scene from a dream within a dream…

The blonde grabbed a large brush and began to smear black paint over the white canvas.

-x-

He was painting until the late hours of the morning, and at some unknown point he had fallen asleep amongst his artwork. Deidara woke up with a yawn, sitting up slowly as his gaze was met by several pieces of artwork.

The first one was a vicious creature of red with snarling jaws – it was a giant fox with nine plump tails. Around it was complete darkness and then sudden golden treasures that sparkled due to the red light that the fox's fur gave off.

The second picture was a Venus Flytrap-like plant. It had gaping jaws that were lined with millions of needle-like fangs. Blood was dripping from its teeth, and there was also a dark liquid that could only be some kind of toxic venom.

The third picture was a lot more harmless than the two before it. Within the image was a puddle with a plain blue fish swimming around within the water. Outside of it sat a weasel, leaning over the water precariously to gaze at the fish, although it was clear that it didn't have any murderous intent. The sheen within its eyes as it stared at the fish was a look of sadness, not one of hate.

The fourth picture, however, was the oddest. It was set inside of a house that was cluttered with open books and strange oddities. Blood was dripping from the many pages of the books, dissolving whatever writing had once existed there. The perspective of the image was low to the ground, so everything within the small house seemed looming to the viewer. A fireplace burnt with a homely glow, and the place seemed clean despite the clutter. Within the middle of the image stood a mysterious cloaked figure – there was a hint of a red fringe beneath their hood.

He blinked at all of the paintings with wide eyes. He almost didn't even remember painting them, and they seemed to have dried overnight. He didn't remember... He glared at the paintings and suddenly felt the urge to trash them. Why couldn't he remember anything? He knocked over the first three paintings and was about to knock over the fourth, but stopped.

The figure in the painting seemed to be looking at something off in the distance and Deidara almost followed his gaze. He saw a bookcase and hanging from one of the shelves was a necklace, a silver one with a blue stone in the middle. He looked back at the cloaked figure and saw he was wearing an identical necklace but the stone in the middle was a bright crimson instead of the deep blue of the other necklace.

Deidara's eyes went wide once more and he stared at the necklaces. Something flashed in his head. He saw the figure wearing the necklace, right in front of him and the flicker was gone. The blonde closed his eyes and clutched at his head, wanting to see more, but that was it.

Opening his blue eyes, Deidara saw his overturned paintings and picked them up, seeing that they were unharmed. Giving a small sigh, he picked up all of the canvases and began heading to his car to drop off the paintings. He didn't even bother to make himself look presentable; for some reason that didn't seem important.

He loaded all of his paintings in the trunk of his car and climbed into the driver's side, now driving on the road. He would make it to class on time, but he could already imagine all of the snickers the kids would send him for handing his project in late. Shaking his head to rid himself of the negative thoughts, Deidara took a deep breath and went to the school parking lot.

He took the canvases out of the trunk and began walking to his art class, now wondering if the professor would even accept his project when it was a day late.

Though as soon as he got to the class, he saw that the students there were still working on their paintings. He looked over at the instructor who had changed the deadline. "What's going on, un?" He asked, looking around.

The teacher who was a woman in her late thirties walked over to the blonde with a shake of her head. "I sent an email out to everyone, Mr Iwa. Your art project is due in two days because most students wouldn't have got theirs done in time." Her eyes found the blonde's canvases and she pushed her glasses up so she could see them better. "Seems you've gotten them done, even though they're originally a day late."

Deidara nodded but couldn't find himself to give up his paintings. It was like a secret that he couldn't share with anyone. It wasn't his secret, at all. "I...I have to go, un."

"Huh?" She blinked at him in surprise, "When will you be back?"

Deidara held his paintings close, seeing a quick flash of a memory – a girl with blue hair was smiling teasingly at him and she mouthed out something that he couldn't quite hear. He shook his head, "Never." Deidara didn't know why but he dropped the paintings and bolted – he had to get back there. The teacher frowned and picked up the canvases, her eyes widening at the sight.

They were all blank…

She was quiet before raising her eyebrows in mild astonishment, "So he was the one who helped Itachi, Kisame and Akasuna to defeat the Nine Tailed Demon Fox?" The witch watched the door as it slammed shut and she gave a very slight smirk, "He must be very much in love if he is managing to fight a spell as powerful as the one that Akasuna has placed on him." She shook her head and turned to her students who were sniggering profoundly, "Get back to work!" They jumped in surprise and quickly bent their heads, continuing to work on their paintings, "Humans are so annoying sometimes…"

-x-

Deidara stopped his car at the place where he had parked it the day before, running off into the woods. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but as he ran more memories began to snap in his head. There was a weasel and a fish that both turned into men – they were very different and yet they loved each other. He could almost feel the burning around his neck that was the memory of his necklace.

The blonde fell over several times but he knew that he couldn't stop.

Then there was a sword in his memories – a brilliant sword with a golden handle that had resembled a bird. It has given him mouths on his hands but it had been highly valuable. "I hope Danna kept my sword…" Deidara hissed and fell over at the sudden use of the nickname. Something was warring in his mind and the only thing that was helping him to win was his heart. He was gasping heavily, trying to endure the torment that he was going through.

"What's this?" His mind went suddenly blank as he heard the voice, and he slowly looked up. He didn't recognise the person and he knew that it wasn't the one who he was searching for. "Fuck, it's my lucky day!" The male had slicked back grey hair and harsh magenta eyes, "A random bitch lost in the woods – you'll make a perfect sacrifice for Jashin!"

"Leave me alone!" Deidara glared at the stranger and got to his feet, "I'm not lost, un!"

The albino raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "Ah, bitch has a memory spell! Well I guess you can't be too important if they let you go…Hmmm…" His smirk fell momentarily, "There is great love in your heart…" The grin reformed, "Great! A spell I'm working on requires a heart heavy with love! You're fucking perfect!"

Deidara took a step back and wished he had something to protect him. "Fuck you! I didn't do shit to you and you want to kill me? I've had enough of near-death experiences, but thanks, un," He said sarcastically. He tried to sidestep the man, but he was one step ahead and Deidara was blocked by a scythe.

"You ain't going anywhere, bitch! Wait..." The man was lost deep in thought as he looked down and he gave a loud swear. "Fuck dammit! I need those skulls back from Sasori. I knew I shouldn't have let him borrow them." He looked ahead and found the blonde was gone. "The fuck...?" He turned around to see Deidara sprinting through the woods. "Hey! Get back here, bitch! I need your heart!"

Deidara felt the adrenaline pump through his veins and he knew he had felt the feeling somewhere else. He suddenly remembered charging a giant fox with multiple tails in rage. He remembered cutting off its tails, then its head. He heard some yelling behind him and his feet went quicker over the forest floor. After a few seconds his head was full of more memories of fighting the giant fox and he got distracted, unfortunately tripping over a tree root.

"Finally caught up to you, bitch," The grey-haired man panted with a smirk. "Little speedy fucker!" He went over to the blonde who was back up in a second but the stranger was quicker. He threw out his hand. "Suro hem (Bind him)!" Black chains flew from his hands and found their way around the nineteen year old's arms and torso, causing him to fall once more. Hidan chuckled in joy and the chains sunk back into his hand, dragging the blonde closer. "Jashin, I've been waiting to do this spell for the fucking longest time!" He squatted next to the blonde and lifted his head by his long hair, the human giving a hiss.

"Fuck off, I'm not giving you my heart, un," Deidara growled.

Hidan chuckled again and stood up, letting go of the blonde's hair. "Whatever, I'm just going to take it anyway. First, I need to get those skulls back." He shrugged and walked, Deidara being dragged behind him.

On the way to wherever, he was being scratched and cut up by the forest floor and none of his yells seemed to faze the albino as he whistled absently. Deidara growled and began moving around some, but it soon became useless and he fell limp, letting the stranger drag him to his destination.

After about half an hour, the man stopped moving and Deidara looked up, completely shocked to see Sasori's house in front of them. He could still hear the boiling cauldron, and he could smell the contents cooking over a fire.

Hidan knocked on the door and whistled some more as he waited for the red head to answer. After a minute the door opened, but Deidara couldn't see the person who answered it due to the albino being in the way. "What is it, Hidan?"

The blonde listened to the voice with its odd accent, overcome by Déjà vu and more memories flooded back. He was hiding under a bed…And the cloaked male entered the house… "I'm here for those fucking skulls back; I need 'em for a spell."

Deidara heard the male give a sigh, "Sure, come in…" There was a short silence, "What's that?"

"Just some random bitch I found in the woods, I'm going to use their heart for a fucking spell I've been dying to try." Hidan moved out the way so that the red head could see, and Deidara used the last of his strength to pull his head up from the dirt, giving Sasori a small tired smile.

"…Danna…" Sasori stared at him in utter shock, quickly snapping something in the strange language. The chains suddenly disappeared and Hidan gave a confused curse.

The next thing Deidara knew Sasori was their, and he was being cradled in the red head's lap. The older male was tenderly stroking his hair and the blonde's face was buried in Sasori's neck. Deidara continued to give his small tired smile, basking in the familiar warmth of the older male. The warring within his head suddenly stopped and all of his memories came rushing back – it was too much for his mind to handle and he abruptly fell unconscious.

"What the fuck?" Hidan frowned and looked to Sasori, "You know this bitch?"

"He's the one who helped Kisame, Itachi and I to defeat the Nine Tails." Sasori spoke in amazement, absolutely astonished that the blonde had managed to break the spell – the red head had used extremely powerful magic and the boy wasn't even a warlock anymore, "…And I love him…"

Hidan swore loudly, "Fuck Saso, I almost carved him up! Bitch should be more careful!" Sasori got to his feet, holding the unconscious blonde bridal style, "So you put the memory spell on him?"

"Yes," Sasori gave a nod, "but it seems that it wasn't enough to keep him away…"

"So I'm guessing that I can't fucking use him for my spell?" The red head shot him an irritated glare and Hidan put his hands up in defence, "A-O-Fucking-Kay; I won't use him for my spell…" He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, Kakuzu will probably hit me if I get back too late. See you; have fun with Blondie." Hidan whispered a few things and disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

Sasori carried the blonde inside, shutting the door behind him. He carefully placed his love down on his bed, stroking his hair gently before placing a tender kiss on his lips. "You never cease to amaze me, Brat…" Sasori frowned lightly before he moved over to the cauldron, starting to brew a new mixture he had never made before.

Adding all the ingredients, at the right time and in the right way took around three hours, but he knew his efforts would be worth it. He looked back at Deidara who was now cuddling with one of his fur blankets and drooling all over it. The redhead gave a sigh and went back to his cauldron, his hard work now almost complete.

The mixture was an interesting red-pink colour, but it had no scent; something unusual while making a brew like this. After a few more minutes of stirring the last contents in, the blonde began to stir in bed and he abruptly sat up. A thin layer of sweat covered him as he panted, now taking in his surroundings.

Sasori turned around and guessed the blonde had had a nightmare of some sort. Though after a few seconds, the younger male saw him and he gulped before speaking, "Danna, un?" He practically jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the redhead, burying his face in his neck. "I don't want to forget again," He whimpered.

The warlock frowned and rubbed the blonde's back soothingly, shushing him while doing so. "I'm not going to do that again. I have a feeling you would find a way to break it again," He teased with a small smile, though it didn't stay. He moved the human away from him and cupped his face between his hands. Deidara tensed but Sasori just leaned in and gave the blonde a hard, but passionate, kiss.

The blonde wasn't expecting that and immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer. He moaned as Sasori forced his tongue between his lips and attacked his own muscle. It felt like electricity was bouncing off the redhead's tongue and it sent little jolts of pleasure through Deidara's body. He rubbed their hips together and Sasori pulled away at that, the younger male giving a frown.

"Before we do anything, I need you to do something." Sasori went back to the cauldron and saw the brew was now done. He took a cup from a nearby shelf and scooped up a small portion carefully. He turned back to the blonde and gave a small gulp. "Do you still love me?"

Deidara almost jumped in surprise at the question. "Y-yes," He muttered as he looked away blushing.

Sasori nodded and took a small sip of the potion, leaving a very warm but deadly feeling in his gut. He held the cup out for Deidara and the blonde just looked at it confused. "Drink it," He urged softly. "It won't hurt you," He promised.

Deidara gave a small nod and took the cup, looking down at the contents. Just a pinkish-red drink. If Sasori drank it, it must have been safe. He put the rim of the cup to his lips and drank the rest of the brew, already feeling warm all over.

The blonde sighed as he pulled the cup away from his lips, handing it back to the red head, "What was that, un?" Sasori gave a sigh of what could have been relief as he took the cup away, but that just made Deidara panic, "Danna?"

"Relax," Sasori placed the cup down and pulled the blonde in for another kiss. Deidara pressed back lightly, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck again, although this kiss didn't last as long as the last one had. Sasori pulled away a few moments later and moved the blonde's head forward into the crook of his neck, holding him comfortingly.

Deidara tenderly nuzzled the red head's skin, feeling his insecurities disappear in an instant as he felt the older male holding him. After he was calm enough, Sasori finally explained the potion to the boy.

"It is a mandatory tradition that must be made in the case that a magical being decides to be with one who was not born into magic. Both must drink it, and if it turns out that one isn't truly in love with the other, then they would both die." Deidara paled significantly at that – Sasori hadn't told him that before he had drunk it. "But we've passed the test," the red head pulled the blonde's face away slightly and gave him a small tender smile, "which means that we can be together."

"So…" Deidara blinked at him slowly, "If one of us wasn't madly in love with the other…We both would be dead right now, un?"

"I wasn't worried about your love for me; the only thing that can break a spell as strong as the memory enchantment I put on you was true love." He shrugged and the blonde nodded, pulling away from the older male. Deidara began to slowly look around the home, firstly gazing into the pot of pink liquid. It was bubbling subtly and bore no scent. He frowned and moved over to the stove, seeing a pot sitting on a low flame.

"And you, un?" Deidara took the lid off of the pot, blinking down at the contents. Like the other potion it was also bubbling slightly, but this was a dark purple colouration. It smelt heavenly but the liquid seemed quite foreboding for some reason. Next to it was a cup that was filled with the potion, and the blonde looked to the red head with questioning eyes.

"It's called 'Jan Eterna Suzo'…" Deidara blinked slowly, "…It means 'The Eternal Sleep' – it is a highly toxic poison." The blonde paled significantly and stared at the red head, "That's how I knew that I could drink the potion…" He looked away from Deidara, "I was about to drink it, but Hidan interrupted me." The blonde walked over to the red head and gently cupped his cheek, bringing the red head to look at him once more. Sasori gazed at him sadly although he was wearing a soft smile, "You're the only person who I have ever loved – I would rather die than live a life without you."

Deidara stared at the red head in utter shock, and he didn't even realise that he was crying until Sasori began to tenderly wipe away his tears. So that was why he had been in such a frantic rush to get there…

The redhead leaned down and let his lips brush against the blonde's before fully capturing them in a kiss. Deidara closed his eyes and moved his hand to the back of the warlock's head, pulling him closer. After a few seconds he pulled away and opened his eyes before gazing up at the redhead to see he was looking at the poison he had made for himself. Deidara frowned and made the older male look at him. "I'm here now, un." He pulled him down for another kiss and Sasori responded by wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

Only a few seconds in and the redhead shoved his tongue into Deidara's orifice, wanting to taste him again. The blonde moaned and ground himself against Sasori needfully, the redhead responding by taking a few steps back so the human's knees hit the edge of his bed before he pushed him down, lips still connected. He ran his hands up the blonde's sides and back down, catching the hem of his shirt and pulling it upwards, revealing his chest.

Deidara gave another moan and then gasped as he felt the redhead tweak at one of his nipples. He wound his fingers through the warlock's hair and pulled him closer as he arched into his touch. Sasori pulled away much to Deidara's displeasure, until he noticed he was gasping for air and becoming light-headed. His head lulled to the side and Sasori began licking and bitting his neck, sending little shivers of pleasure through his body. He felt the redhead bite down on one spot and suck, and Deidara squirmed in pleasure. He pulled away all too soon and went after the blonde's nipples, licking the one that he had been toying with. Deidara tightened his grip on the redhead's locks and gave a small gasp.

They didn't do anything like this last time; probably because it hadn't meant to be 'romantic', it had meant to save the blonde's life. But he had saved Sasori's life just by showing up - even if he was dragged by Hidan, it still counted. But this felt different than before for obvious reasons.

They were in love and Deidara knew that wouldn't change.

Sasori pulled away and gave the blonde a smirk, rubbing his arousal through the cloth of his pants, "You're eager to become a warlock again." Deidara moaned and leaned his hips up slightly, before managing to shake his head.

"I'm not eager t-to become a war-warlock again, un…" The blonde pulled the red head so that they were face to face, "I'm eager for you t-to make love to me…" Sasori blinked down at him slowly before he brought the blonde into another kiss, although this one was more chaste and less frantic.

Deidara pressed back, moulding into the kiss perfectly. It lasted at least a minute and the red head soon pulled away, "Do you want to become a warlock again?"

After a few moments the blonde gave a slow nod, "If it means that I get to be with you then I do." Sasori gave a light smile before pulling off his cloak, revealing his bare chest beneath.

It was still covered with the magic burn scars, although even the sight of what magic could do didn't deter Deidara. He loved Sasori, and he would do anything to be with him.

He took hold of the blonde's hand and gently bit the base of the boy's palm, drawing blood. Sasori collected the crimson liquid on his tongue before spreading it on the boy's fingertips. Deidara remembered this ritual from last time, and after the red head had finished spreading the mix of blood and saliva the blonde pressed his hand against the older male's chest, "I agree, un…"

Sasori smirked lightly at the blonde, whispering something in the ancient language before he brought his own hand to Deidara's face. The younger male bit down on the red head's palm until he managed to break the skin. Deidara lapped up the blood before licking the red head's fingertips, and Sasori pressed his hand against the blonde's chest. "I agree as well…" He said a few more things in the magic language and Deidara's breathing hitched as he felt the magic course through his body.

"…Danna…" Sasori connected their lips again, and the magic inside of the blonde swelled greater. Deidara kissed back, feeling the older male's tongue enter his mouth, skilfully brushing against the blonde's own. He moaned and wrapped both of his legs around the older male's waist, grinding their clothed hips together needily. Sasori pulled their lips away, groaning as he rubbed back against the blonde before he finished pulling the blonde's shirt off.

The red head latched his teeth onto the younger male's neck, biting down hard until he could taste blood. Sasori began to clean the wound with his tongue and Deidara gave a lustful moan, tightening his grip on the red head. The older male whispered a few words in the other language and the wound glowed for a few moments before returning to normal. It would heal, but the mark would be permanent on the blonde's neck. It was a sign to tell others that Deidara belonged to Sasori and to no one else.

The redhead kept on moving down while placing small kisses on the blonde's skin. His hands reached down and began to undo the blonde's belt buckle, soon getting it unlatched. His mouth stopped right above the hem of his lover's pants and he looked up at Deidara who was blushing deeply. The blonde gave him a needy look and rocked his hips, wanting the redhead to continue with what he was going to do.

Sasori smirked and slowly pulled the younger male's pants off, leaving his boxers on. Deidara whimpered and the redhead nearly grinned. "What is it you want me to do, Deidara~?"

The blonde looked away embarrassed but slowly looked back at the redhead after a few seconds. "M-make me feel good, un~" His voice was filled with lust as he rocked his hips again. "Please~?"

The redhead chuckled and moved his hands in front of him, only undoing one button at a time. "Well since you said please," He began slowly. "I suppose I can, but..." Deidara looked at him confused. "You have to return the favour." And the blonde turned around ten shades darker than before.

"O-okay," He whispered. Sasori smirked again at his shyness, wondering why the boy was so flustered now, when they had had sex before. And he was pretty sure that the blonde hadn't been a blushing virgin when they had met anyway, so he was bashful for no reason. He almost rolled his eyes but looked down at the tent in the shorter male's undergarments and he slid the article of clothing off the blonde, getting a small gasp from him.

Looking up at Deidara, Sasori licked the head of the blonde's rock hard member, causing the teen to give a small jerk and a moan. Deidara rocked his hips and the redhead growled slightly before holding them down with one hand. He took the head into his mouth, now swirling his tongue around the meat as he continued to watch the blonde.

Deidara gave a small cry and threw his head back in bliss, the lust practically dripping off of him. He wanted to forget their 'little deal' and go straight to the sex, but he couldn't seem to get a single word passed his lips as the redhead continued to pleasure him so wonderfully. "Da... Dann-ah~"

The redhead continued to stare at the blonde as he took more of his cock into his mouth, moaning as he did so, sending vibrations through Deidara's member. The blonde's eyes widened and he clenched the redhead's hair between his fingers as he came with a scream.

Sasori quickly began to swallow all of the blonde's liquid noticing it was a little too salty for his liking. Though he continued to nurse the blonde's cock till he had gone dry and he took the member out of his mouth. He sat up and licked his lips as he stared at the younger male panting as he rested on his bed.

"Your turn." Sasori smirked and Deidara gave him a hazy expression for a few moments before noticeably swallowing. He shakily sat up, crawling slowly to the red head so that his face was level with the older male's crotch. Deidara began to unbutton Sasori's pants, fumbling lightly due to the anticipation and nervousness that was coursing through his body.

Eventually he managed to undo the older male's pants and he eagerly pulled them off, along with his boxers, revealing his hard member below. Deidara shuddered lightly when he recalled just how good the length had felt when it had been inside of him. He wrapped one hand around it, stroking lightly to make sure that the red head was as hard as possible before leaning downwards.

He took the tip of the older male into his mouth and lightly sucked, closing his eyes in order to focus on the task at hand. Deidara teased the very tip of the red head's length with his tongue, slowly sliding downwards to take more of Sasori inside of his mouth. The older male groaned in pleasure, leaning his head back slightly before bringing his hands to clutch at the blonde's locks, encouraging him to go further.

Deidara slid the red head's length into his mouth until the blonde was deep-throating him. He moaned at the feeling of the magic that sparked off of the older male's skin, feeling it sizzle in his mouth as the blonde slowly began to bob his head up and down. Sasori closed his eyes as he let the pleasure consume him and he groaned loudly once he was nearing his release.

The blonde stifled once he felt the red head cum in his mouth, and he struggled to swallow all of it. The hot liquid slid down his throat and Deidara felt it mix with the potion that he had drunk earlier, his stomach growing pleasantly warm. He pulled away after milking the red head of every last drop, liking the taste of Sasori. They made eye contact for a few brief moments before the red head connected their lips in a feverish kiss. While their mouths were locked, Sasori moved the blonde to lie back again and the red head was quickly above him.

Soon they pulled away and Sasori began to grind his hips against the blonde's, forcing them both to become hard once again. Deidara moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around the older male, rocking his hips needily. He wished that Sasori would just take him rather than tease him.

The older male seemed to have the same idea, as a few moments later he brought his hand to the blonde's mouth, "Suck." Deidara didn't bother to even nod an agreement as he took the fingers of the red head into his mouth, following his command. He sucked on them and ran his tongue across the digits, smothering them seductively with saliva. Sasori was absolutely captivated by some of the lustful expressions that the blonde was making, and he had to use all of his willpower just to restrain himself.

Soon he removed his fingers and he eagerly began to kiss the blonde, moving his digits to Deidara's entrance as he did so. He carefully slid two inside of the younger male, the blonde moaning lowly at the feeling that would lead up to intense pleasure.

He began to scissor him slowly while thrusting the two digits into the blonde. Deidara gave a small moan of impatience and he rocked his hips lightly, wanting the redhead to go faster. Sasori just rolled his eyes and smirked before adding a third finger, Deidara almost not noticing. Though around the fifth thrust the redhead finally hit Deidara's prostate and the blonde moaned lustfully. Sasori eyed the younger male writhing on his bed every once in a while and leaned down to capture his soft lips. It was just a chaste kiss which was soon ended.

"Ready?" He asked, mumbling against the blonde's lips.

Deidara gave an eager nod and Sasori pulled the digits out of him before grabbing his hips and positioning them so they rose off the bed slightly. Deidara gave yet another needy moan as he felt the redhead press against him so he wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Sasori understood how eager the blonde was and decided it would be okay to pick up his pace. Still keeping a tight grip on the blonde's hips, he thrust forward, sheathing himself quickly into his lover. Deidara's eyes widened and he gave a pained noise before burying his face in Sasori's neck. His whole body trembled as he tried to get used to the redhead's girth. Sasori gave a small sigh and began rubbing small circles into the blonde's lower back.

He began to move again and Deidara bit into his neck but made no complaint to stop him. Sasori continued to move till only the head of his member was in the blonde and he gave a quick thrust in again, still not able to find the teen's sweet spot. Deidara gave a small whine and let go of the flesh in his mouth to lie back down on the bed. Sasori repeated his actions but changed the angle of his hips, now able to hit the blonde's prostate.

Deidara gave a sudden cry and his hands moved down to the redhead's back, now clawing at any flesh available. Sasori smirked and continued his actions while also taking the blonde's lips with his own. Deidara almost automatically opened his mouth, inviting Sasori to play with him. Sasori thrust again and the blonde moaned deep in his throat, now bucking his hips in time with the redhead's strong, but slow, thrusts. He wanted more.

Sasori's tongue was ravishing his mouth, and Deidara was moaning loudly into the older male's orifice. The red head began to speed up his thrusts, but it still wasn't fast enough for the blonde. He pulled their lips apart, panting heavily to try to regain enough oxygen, "Danna-ah!…F-Faster!" He moaned loudly as Sasori once again struck his sweet spot, and the red head decided to do what the blonde said.

He sped up his thrusts, the older male giving a groan in pleasure, albeit this was muffled out by the blonde's orgasmic cries. Sasori automatically went harder, wrapping his arms around the younger male. Deidara continued to claw at his back, crying out in utter bliss until his throat felt almost raw. Oh gawd!

Sasori hit his sweet spot without fail, successfully driving the blonde crazy. It was all becoming far too much and yet Deidara didn't want it to end. The red head hissed once he realised that he was coming close to his release – he didn't want to finish just yet. Damn, the blonde was so unbelievably hot and tight; the red head couldn't finish first.

He moved his hand to the blonde's weeping length and he began to pump him vigorously to try to make him release. Sasori moved his mouth to Deidara's neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. The blonde began to scream in bliss, wrapping his legs tighter around the older male's waist. He didn't want to finish, but he knew that Sasori was trying to make him reach his release. Deidara felt the pressure building up and he thought that he might explode any second now if it kept on building.

Deidara gave a scream as he hit orgasm, the red head groaning as he came inside of the blonde less than a second later. They were panting hard and Sasori began to whisper some complex words in the strange language. The magic in the blonde swelled, and a few moments later Deidara realised hazily that they were both glowing once again.

He felt unbelievably hot, yet it wasn't an unbearable sweaty heat, and Sasori slowly rocked his hips a few times to milk out the last few drops of his seed. Deidara shakily pulled the red head down into a chaste kiss that lasted until the glowing and the intense heat subsided.

Sasori began to kiss his neck tenderly, and Deidara gave a sigh when the red head pulled out of him. "Danna…" His throat was sore and his voice was hoarse from screaming so much. The red head smiled at him affectionately, running a hand through his soft golden hair.

He got off the blonde and lied down next to him, pulling him close to his chest. Deidara gave a small moan and snuggled closer to the redhead. He buried his face into Sasori's neck while the redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde. Even though they were both stark naked neither of them felt cold next to each other. They were content and ready to fall asleep.

A few seconds of peaceful quietness went by and there was a loud rap on the door before it opened. Sasori sighed and quickly covered him and Deidara up with a nearby fur blanket. Konan ran over to the bed just in time to see them covered. She wore an ear-to-ear grin as she saw the two males. "Yay! You two got back together!" Her mood suddenly changed and she pouted. "Why didn't you guys let me watch?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued to try to sleep, ignoring the bluenette. Deidara didn't even bother blushing, knowing the woman saw him having sex before.

Konan's pout went away and she narrowed her eyes at the duo. "Hinho (Off)"

The blanket suddenly flew off the two males and Sasori glared at the woman, now propped up by his elbow. "Yes, we are back together now. No you can not watch us have sex and... Why did you come over?"

Konan grinned again. "I wanted to check up on you since I knew you were all depressed and all and then I felt the yaoi power and teleported here for quicker transportation!" She threw her fists into the air. "I'M FUCKING AWESOME!"

Sasori rolled his eyes again seeing Deidara on the verge of sleep. "Yes, you are." The red head looked at the boy's hands, noting that the mouths had reformed, one of them giving a tired yawn…He covered the blonde in a blanket and got out of bed, finding his pants and putting them on.

Konan saw Deidara sleeping and cupped her face with her hands. "He's so freaking adorable~!" She cooed loudly and Deidara gave a groan from the bed.

"Be quiet~" It was practically a whimper.

Sasori glared at the witch who just shrugged her shoulders. "I just came by to say hello is all... So..." She rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. "Does the word 'bloodline' mean anything to you?"

Sasori scowled. "I really doubt that will happen, Konan. We met almost a week ago."

Konan held up her hands in defence. "Fine, fine, but you know. Don't want our race to die out."

"That's what you and Pein are for."

"Yeah, but our children will have the curse whereas yours won't…Although, even without the curse they could still end up naturally gay since the curse doesn't force people to be straight…" She gave a shrug and actually took on a serious expression, "You know that you'll have to eventually – the Akasuna bloodline has been around since the beginning of warlock kind. It's one of the most well-known and respected heritages of our people. Your parents died protecting you, their sole heir; you can't let it end with you."

Sasori frowned before giving a sigh, "Eventually…But not now; he still has a lot to learn about our world and our customs."

"A year." She gave him a sharp look, and Sasori gave a very slow nod.

"I'll talk to him about it in a year then." Konan's seriousness faded instantly and she gave a wide smirk.

"Awesome!" She twirled on the spot, the pot on her head remaining in place. "Oh! Tell me when you finally decide! I wanna have a baby at the same time as you! You know," she gave a wider smirk, "now that I'm the queen and all~"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Don't blame me if he doesn't agree to it though."

"You don't have to necessarily tell him~" The red head gave the bluenette an offended expression and she sighed, "Okay, maybe it would be best to tell him, but you will have to do it eventually."

"I know." He frowned and Konan giggled joyously.

"Well, I best be off! Foxy will get terribly lonely without me to keep him company! See you, Saso and Saso's hawt boyfriend!" Deidara mumbled something, but he was fast asleep. Konan spoke a few incantations and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the red head with a frown on his face.

Sasori sighed and pulled his pants back off, crawling into bed with the blonde. Deidara woke up hazily and Sasori began to tenderly pet the blonde's hair. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"Danna…I love you, un." Deidara snuggled against the red head, nuzzling his face into the older male's neck.

Sasori smiled at the blonde tenderly and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, "Love you too." Deidara fell asleep and the red head gave a sigh, holding him close, "But you have a lot to learn about our kind."

The End


End file.
